Forging Alliances
by FizzinPixie
Summary: AU: Harry finds a way to bring Sirius back and in the process finds new allies in old friends in his fight for freedom.
1. Default Chapter

**A/N:** Harry Potter does not belong to me nor am I making any money off this story. This disclamer applies to all chapters forthwith. Id like to thank my Beta Readers Brett, Lauren and Michelle! Check out my yahoo group, the link is in my profile.

**Chapter 1**

It was dark in the corridor, which seemed so familiar to him. Only an eerie green light far in the distance gave him any indication of where he was. He knew he'd seen it before, been there before. He kept hearing voices calling to him, telling him to come to them. They seemed so desperate, needy and sad. His heart bled for the souls that were crying out to him. He kept walking slowly and cautiously, trepidation flooded his senses. He knew this place and it was not one he wanted to be in. He just couldn't remember clearly, it was on the tip of his memories, the ones he desperately wanted to forget in the waking hours and dreamt of in the midnight hour. He came to a door and opened it. Suddenly he was standing in a round room with doors circling him. One to his right seemed to draw him; he opened it to find himself looking down on a stone dais which had an archway built upon it. The tattered black curtain that hung from it fluttered from a nonexistent breeze. The voices he kept hearing were calling even stronger to him, pulling him toward the dais. Finally he recognized two of them, his mother and godfather and one he did not know, a man, his father.

"_Harry please! Sirius needs you."_

"_Harry you must get me out of here, I need to get out! I don't belong here and only you can help me."_

"_Harry, son you can do it, I know you can save him. He doesn't belong here with us."_

_He reached for the veil…_

Harry shot up in bed, sweaty and gasping for breath. It was the third time in as many days that he had that nightmare. Every time he was unable to sleep afterwards. The guilt was becoming unbearable. He felt as if he were going mad, not because he was having dreams, those where common enough for him but because every part of him felt that the dream was real. Yet how could a dream be real? They weren't unless it was a dream that involved Voldemort and he knew this one did not. There was no pain in his scar like all the other dreams Voldemort had sent him. Why would Voldemort want him to rescue the one man that meant the most to him in his teenage years? What purpose would it serve unless he wanted to push Harry through the veil himself? No it was real, he knew and he had no idea what to do about it.

That morning was spent like so many others. Harry got out of bed and washed up before he went downstairs to start breakfast for the Dursleys. Life with them had been surprisingly anticlimactic which suited Harry just fine. Essentially he was ignored unless it was to give him a list of chores that needed to be completed before day's end. Dudley was still on a diet but it had changed to accommodate his training for boxing which meant lots of protein and very little carbohydrates. Petunia insisted they all follow the diet in support of her "sweet little Duddykins". This of course meant Harry put on no weight at all, what with all the manual labour he was doing but on the other hand he had very little weight to lose so he remained the same skinny, awkward teen. The only difference was his eyes; they had a lost look to them that had not been there weeks before.

Breakfast had proceeded as it usually did with the Dursleys chatting with each other and all but ignoring Harry's presence at the table. He was handed a list after he was finished clearing the table and setting the dishes to wash in the washer. So he headed out to start on weeding the front flower beds and that is when it happened.

"_Harry please you must help Sirius, he needs you, he needs to be taken out of the veil he does not belong here."_

"Oh bloody hell," Harry muttered as a dizzy spell hit him and he had to still himself. He was hearing his mother now when he was awake, without the aid of a dementor.

"_Harry trust us you are not mad, you need to get me out please!"_

"Sirius," he murmured, "I want to get you back I just don't know how."

"_There are people who know about the veil, who can set you on the right path. Find them and seek the knowledge you will need from them. You can do this Harry, we know you can._

"I want to Sirius, I do but I just don't know how…you have to help me. Who do I contact, who can I trust?"

"_I can't tell you but you will find them, I know you will."_

"You are not being very helpful for a man who so desperately wants to be un-dead you know."

"_What can I say; it is my life's ambition or was I guess. Really though Harry, I can't tell you if I could I would but I don't know how. I just know that you are the one to bring me back."_

"Sirius you are so lucky I love you, you cheeky bastard."

Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped, thinking that he had really gone mad. It was one thing to hear voices but to feel a hand that was not there… To his great relief Remus Lupin discreetly pulled off his invisibility cloak.

"What's going on Harry?"

"Nothing."

"You were holding a conversation with yourself and even in the wizarding world that's not completely socially acceptable behaviour," Remus argued.

"My dreams… I've been having this reoccurring dream, it's my mum and dad, and Sirius calling to me to rescue Sirius, but I just don't know how and now they're calling to me when I'm awake."

"It's alright Harry; you just need time to grieve. Give it time. I'm here if you need me, just get your minders attention and they will contact me if you need anything."

Harry looked into the golden-hazel eyes of his one time professor, best friend to his parents and godfather and his last true link to all three of them. God help anyone who tried to separate him and that werewolf.

"I'll leave you to your work so your aunt and uncle don't get their knickers in a twist but I'm your minder for the next eight hours so if you need me just call."

Harry just nodded and taking a deep breath went on with weeding the flower beds.

Later that day Harry stretched out on his now to small bed and thought about the dream which was now plaguing him during his waking hours, maybe it really was Sirius and maybe he wasn't going mad like he had first wondered. There had to be some kind of information about the veil somewhere. He knew that if he sent for information or books from Madam Pince or Hermione Dumbledore would get wind and that just wouldn't do. He would have to rely on a different source, Remus might do but he would probably discourage Harry out of concern for his well being. There was nothing for it he'd just have to petition the Department of Mysteries for any information they might be willing to share. It was the only thing he could think of to do and Sirius had told him that he could find the person who would have the information. He had nothing to lose by sending an owl to asking for any research that was available to the public so he went to his desk and pulled out his quill, ink and parchment and then began to write.

_Dear Sir or Madam,_

_I am inquiring about an artefact located in the Department of Mysteries. I was curious whether there is any public and/or published information about the veil that is located in The Death Chamber. I know that there is some common knowledge of this veil but I need to have access to it as it is a matter of utmost importance to me._

_Harry Potter_

There it was, he had no idea if this would get him a response but it was worth the small effort of writing a short note. He called Hedwig to him and tied the note to her leg.

"Department of Mysteries, girl." She hooted affectionately at his words before flying off for London proper.

He did not expect any answer that same day as it was close to dinner time so he made his way to the kitchen and started setting the table before he was ordered to do so. Dinner was a subdued affair; the Dursley's kept the dinner conversation to a minimum and to themselves, excluding Harry except to ask him to pass something now and again. He asked to be excused when he was done eating and made his way back to his room where, to his surprise, Hedwig was perched on the back of his desk chair with a roll of parchment sealed with blue wax. He opened it cautiously with a pang of excitement as the hope of getting some answers struck him.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I was quite pleasantly surprised to receive your letter before I left the office today. I was good friends with your parents especially your moher as we were study partners in school so I wanted to give it the attention it undoubtedly deserved. I have been informed as to the situation which took place here in the DoM only weeks ago and can guess at your interest about the veil. As this is a delicate matter I thought that trying to relate my research in form of a letter would be irresponsible and not at all helpful as there is much more than any letter could hold. I have published a few works on the veil and studied even fewer. If I am not mistaken you were unfortunate enough to lose a dear one in the battle that took place in The Death Chamber. I have some theories about what the veil does and where it leads to but I have never been able to confirm anything and it remains a mystery for the most part. I have enclosed a list of books that might help you but it is up to you to acquire them. I might tell you that some are to be found in the more, shall we say, shady parts of wizarding London if you catch my drift. The works I have authored are more easily come by in Flourish & Blotts so you might just send a note to them requesting said works. If you have any inquires you wish to make or even incites to my work please feel free to owl me any time._

_Humbly yours,_

_Keegan O'Malley _

_Head of Research_

_Death Chamber _

_Department of Mysteries _

_Ministry of Magic, Britain _

Harry was shocked to say the least; he had not been expecting this kind of response at all. At the most he had been expecting a few paragraphs but this Keegan O'Malley had sent a list of seven sources of information, four of which came from his own hand. Harry wasted no time; he composed a letter to Flourish & Blotts requesting those four works and sent it along with several galleons he kept in his trunk, telling the shop attendant to send the number of books he would be able to purchase with the money he enclosed. For the first time in his life Harry felt like he was actually getting real answers when he asked questions. He also decided this O'Malley bloke wasn't half bad, he might even be the one Sirius was speaking of. He jotted a short "thank you" to be sent once Hedwig returned and hoped he might get a chance to meet this friend of his parents. He might ask Remus about him next time he saw the werewolf.

Harry drifted off shortly after he was done with his correspondence only to be woken up by the same dream. There was a difference this time, the voices were not desperately pleading with him but assuring him he was getting closer. That in itself solidified his resolve to learn about the veil and how to rescue Sirius. For the first time in four nights he was able to return to an undisturbed sleep.

To his surprise the next morning brought all four books that he had requested with galleons to spare and with a note of thanks for his order. Starring at the left over money gave him an idea, one that he was sure would not go down well with the Order but he had to try. He went downstairs to start breakfast only to be shocked by a note propped up on a glass of orange juice sitting near a plate of toast and a bowl of fruit. This was peculiar on several levels but most importantly because his aunt never set breakfast out for him and most certainly not this fare due to Dudley's diet. However he was not one to look a gift horse in the mouth and sat down to eat. The note read as such:

_Harry,_

_We have gone on a short trip, Dudley as you know is participating in a boxing competition this summer and was elected to go to Brighton for the week so we decided to make it a family vacation at the last minute. I have, despite Vernon's better judgment, decided to let you stay in the house rather then send you off to Mrs. Figg's house. I suggest you don't do anything to make me regret this decision and make sure you keep up on your regular chores._

_Aunt Petunia _

Harry thought he had died then gone to heaven, the house all to himself for an entire week! He was sure he would be able to pull off his plan now. All he had to do was keep his minder off his scent for a bit. A little yard work and other chores then back inside the house like every other day would do it then he could sneak off down a few streets with his invisibility cloak and he was all set to catch the Knight Bus. So that is exactly what he did.

The trip to London didn't seem too long. He had made sure to nick a hat from Dudley's room to hide his scar and set off with wand and vault key on hand. Now all he needed to do was make a withdrawal from his vault and head down to Knockturn Alley. It struck him as he was standing in line to speak to a goblin that he really didn't know anything about his financial situation and as the only remaining Potter it might be advantageous to take stock of his holdings so that he might know better how to budget for the remainder of his time as a student. He had no means of income and did not fancy going broke before he could even get a job to replenish his savings. This occupied his mind right up until he reached the goblin teller.

"Hello I'd like to make a withdrawal please but before I do I was wondering if I could speak with an account manager?"

"Certainly, key please."

Harry handed the goblin his key and waited for him to return with an account manager. He blanched when he saw said goblin leading, of all people, Bill Weasley to the counter. Bill was wearing an expression of shock and amusement mingled with only a little bit of frustration. Harry swallowed hard before he greeted Bill.

"Hiya Bill, fancy meeting you here," he said sheepishly.

"Mr. Potter this is Bill Weasley, he is personally responsible for your account and he will show you to his office."

"Thank you."

Harry followed Bill into a small office off the main floor of Gringott's hoping against all hope that he would not be ratted out for leaving Privet Drive on his own.

"Well Harry I had no idea I'd be graced with a visit from you when I got out of bed this morning." Bill sat down and gestured for Harry to follow suite. He did.

"Well I had no idea I'd be paying you a visit, imagine my surprise." Harry got the distinct impression that Bill might just go easy on him but tried not to cling too desperately to that hope.

"So Harry what can I do for you?"

"Well to be honest Bill I have no idea about my finances and I felt it might be advantageous for me to find out where things stand."

"I can assure you Harry you are in no threat of going bankrupt any time soon. Why I'd venture to guess that you are on par with the Malfoy family when it comes to wealth if you are not wealthier then they are. But surely that could not be the only reason you decided to ditch your minders for the day to come to Diagon Alley."

"You mean to tell me I'm as rich as ferret boy?"

"You didn't know?"

"Of course not! I mean I know I have a lot of gold in my vault but I didn't know it even remotely equalled that amount."

"Don't you mean vaults, Harry? I always wondered why a kid with as much money as you've got lets his muggle relatives dress him in their son's cast-offs."

"You mean I have more then one vault?"

"Of course Harry, didn't the Headmaster tell you?"

"No," was all that Harry managed for an answer.

"Well we'd better do something about this! You can't be heir to the Potter legacy and not know what it entails! What the bloody hell was Dumbledore thinking not telling you? Wait here I'll get your files." Harry waited until Bill came back with a big stack of parchment. "Here is a list of all your fluid monetary assets and the businesses you hold stock in, and these parchments are lists of all the properties you own as well as the actual deeds. Looks like you have a nice little cottage in Bath and another on the coast if Ireland as well as the large Manor house at Godric's Hollow."

"I thought my parents' home there was destroyed."

"Not entirely Harry, the small cottage some distance from main manor house was but not the manor house itself. Has no one ever taken you there?" Bill asked incredulously.

"No Bill, honestly this is the first I've heard of it, not even Sirius or Remus told me."

Bill looked pensively at Harry; he was having difficulty comprehending what he was hearing from the young man sitting before him. All these years his little brother had ranted and raved about how jealous he was of his best friend who had so much money when said best friend had no idea what he had. He didn't understand how the adults in Harry's life could have been so neglectful of their charge and his affairs. Well if it was up to him that would stop today, luckily it was, as Harry's account manager.

"Listen Harry, I'm going to go out on a limb here today and help you get things in order, and I don't just mean financially. You are a wealthy young man and even though you are not the age of majority you are the head of your household and as such you've a responsibility to set a good example for both the household and family name. I've a bit of personal time I can take and as it is still relatively early I would like to spend the rest of the day helping you do just that. What do you say?"

"Uh sure Bill but what exactly would all that involve?"

"A number of things Harry but most importantly you are going to get some respectable clothes, muggle and wizarding. Your family was known for it's acceptance of all things muggle and as such it was not uncommon that they dressed the part but they also understood and cherished their magical heritage. So our first stop is the closest muggle shopping centre."

"Well then let's get to it! Won't I need to take some money out first?"

"Not to worry Harry, I've a credit card that works in the Muggle world and an ever-full money bag for here in the Wizarding world for you, let me go get them."

Harry waited patiently, thanking the powers that be for their mercy. Bill was not long and they set off shortly after Bill had informed his boss that he was taking some personal time to assist his client. The goblin must have been in a generous mood because he told Bill to write it off as off site work hours and to save his personal time for another day. Anything to make out clients happy he had admonished. Very un-golinlike.

Harry and Bill left Diagon Alley and made there way to the nearest shopping centre. Harry had rarely been shopping and the few times he had gone it was to accompany his aunt and cousin and he had never got anything new on these trips. It was a bit of a culture shock to actually buy his own clothes and ones that fit to boot.

Bill had to explain the sizes to him and show him what was in style. Harry figured it was best to get such advice from a bloke who knew how to be cool than trying and puzzle it all out on his own or god forbid asking one of the sales clerks, they would think he was barmy. Within a few hours Harry ended up with a new and very complete wardrobe. They had picked out jeans and dress slacks, trainers, Dr. Martin boots and loafers. He had pullovers in all the colours he liked, not the dull, faded colours of Dudley's old clothes but deep and vibrant shades that didn't make him look so nondescript and unkempt. The collared shirts were crisp and fit well. He even got a suit just for the heck of it and Bill also introduced Harry to the world of logo t-shirts. They picked out comfortable workout clothes for Harry to fly in and pyjamas that fit as well. Harry changed into a pair of jeans and his new boots and a blue t-shirt with a vintage motorcycle on it. Bill also took him to an electronics store and picked out a portable CD player for him which he promised to charm to work on magic instead of batteries. A little trick they refuse to teach at Hogwarts for fear that the students would get distracted form their homework. They also picked up several popular music CD's that Bill thought Harry would enjoy. Bands that Harry had heard Dudley and his friends talk about such as Pearl Jam, Garbage, Soundgarden, Weezer, Beastie Boys, Green Day, Smashing Pumpkins, Radiohead and a number of other rock bands that Harry thought were much better then the Weird Sisters. The other plus side to having Bill around was that he could shrink all of the bags so they didn't have such a heavy load.

"Harry when was the last time you got your hair cut?"

"Ha you're one to talk Bill! Actually it's been ages. Last time my aunt shaved all of it off except for my fringe, she didn't want my scar showing. Funny thing is that I went to bed dreading the way I'd get the mickey taken out of me but the next morning it was all back."

"Really? You might tell Tonks that story Harry. But are you very adverse to the idea of a new hair cut?"

"Well not really, I never thought about it I guess. If it was one I liked I don't think I'd mind so much."

"Well then that will be our next stop."

They found an upscale salon and Harry was presented with several pictures that he could choose a style from. Bill encouraged him to go shorter and lose the fringe. He argued that if Harry didn't act self-conscious about his scar people would be quicker to ignore it. Harry could see the logic in the argument and decided to go for it thinking that if he didn't like it he could buy a few muggle caps. It turned out that he did like the new cut and they styled it in such a way that his naturally messy hair looked like it was meant to be that way. He mused that it was a bit like Tonks' wild spikes just manlier and not so bright. Bill joked that all he needed was some leather cuffs with spikes and a matching collar or colour and he'd fit right in at a muggle rock concert. It seemed funny to Harry that Bill, a pure blood wizard, had more exposure to the muggle world then he did, even though he had been raised in it.

With that bit done Bill led Harry to the magical equivalent of an Optometrist and was able to get an eye exam set for later that afternoon. By then both of their stomachs were growling so they set off for a curry place that they had seen before their stop at the Diagon Alley eye healer.

"So Harry what do you think so far?"

"Pretty amazing! It fells good to be out in public without people staring at me and pointing and whispering. The new cloths don't hurt either and surprisingly I really like my hair this way," Harry answered.

"All that Boy-Who-Lived rot really gets t'you doesn't it?"

"Yeah, I just want to be normal like Ron, Seamus, Dean or Neville but no matter where I am it's one extreme or the other. I doubt I'll ever have a normal life."

"It can't be as bad as all that can it?"

"Trust me Bill it is, and then some."

They finished their curry and made their way back to the healer's for Harry's appointment. The healer was a bit put out that Harry's relatives had not renewed his muggle prescription and told him to go straight to a one hour place and get new lenses; he also wrote an order for corrective potion that could be picked up at the apothecary if he no longer wanted spectacles. That was their next stop. Harry was quite used to having glasses but they had been cumbersome during Quidditch and altogether a major inconvenience at times. Since that was the case they went back to the Mecca of wizarding London and strode into the Apothecary. The potion was not ready but they were told it would take less then an hour to mix and administer.

Bill and Harry waited until the potion was ready. All the while Bill told Harry about the Muggle bands he knew of and of his flat that was not to far from Diagon Alley. Harry realized that Arthur Weasley's obsession with all things muggle had been passed on to his oldest soon but fortunately Bill was not as eccentric about it all and was actually able to explain the internet and cell phones, things Harry had only ever heard of.

Finally the potion was ready and was administered to Harry's eyes. He felt a sharp burst of pain but when he opened them he could see clearer then he ever had before. They strolled along Diagon Alley and stopped at Quality Quidditch Supplies so Harry could get a practice snitch and more broom polish.

"Bill, have you ever been to Knockturn Alley?"

"Yes Harry, why do you ask?" Bill looked at him suspiciously.

Harry cleared his throat and answered, "Well you see I'm working on this project and I made an inquiry to one of the departments at the Ministry for information but some of the books that were suggested are a bit, how shall I say this, questionable and not available here in Diagon Alley. I was just wondering if maybe you might be willing to go with me, you know to keep an eye out so there is no trouble?" Harry didn't want to give up too much information and hoped he was not making a mistake by trusting Bill but if by some chance Bill said yes and did not tell anyone in the Order he might actually succeed in saving Sirius. It was well worth the risk in Harry's eyes and if worse came to worst he had the books O'Malley wrote and that was a start.

"Harry, against my better judgment I'm going to say yes but not before we get you and me in a disguise."

"Right Bill, no arguments here! Last thing I need is the Daily Prophet getting wind that I was skulking around a dark wizards hang out."

"Okay here's the plan, we will head over to Madam Malkin's and get you your wizard wardrobe like we was planning then with the aid of a few glamours we'll be ready. We can pick up those books then its back home with you, sound good?"

"Yeah Bill that'll work."

They entered Madam Malkin's and Harry was fitted for a comprehensive wizard's wardrobe, complete with size adjustment spells on his school robes and casual robes for outside of Hogwarts. He also got a few sets of dress robes for occasions that would require them.

Harry slipped one of his casual robes over his muggle clothes and Bill magically covered Harry's scar, changed his hair and eye colour before he did the same to himself as well as magicking away all his freckles. Harry had never felt so nervous in his life. If they were caught they would most likely be handed over to Voldemort himself knowing the sort that frequented Knockturn Alley. They slipped into the first bookstore they saw and Harry presented the list of books he had yet to purchase. The shopkeeper led him and Bill to a back corner where he proceeded to pull out the books for Harry. They were paid for quickly and the two men left just as quietly as they came.

Bill decided to ride with Harry on the Knight Bus and conveniently show up with a letter from the Twins that he'd planned to deliver during his next scheduled minding of 4 Privet Drive anyway. Harry snuck back in the way he left, under the invisibility cloak through the back door. Bill rang the bell just as he pulled it off and Harry let him in. They proceeded to Harry's bedroom and Bill unstrung all of Harry's new things.

"Thanks Bill, I owe you big time. I don't suppose that you'll keep this to yourself will you?"

"This time Harry but next time you want to make a trip check with Remus, Tonks or myself, we'd be happy to take you out. Dumbledore doesn't understand what it's like for a lad your age to be cooped up all summer long. As long as you have an adult with you you're in good shape." He turned to go then stopped. "Harry you wouldn't mind telling me what those books are for would you. They contain some really heavy stuff, spell work, rituals and the like."

Harry paused before answering. "I wanted some information about the veil in The Death Chamber at the DoM. I got some books by mail recommended by the author, nice bloke, knew my mum and dad I guess. Anyway he recommended those as books he's studied so I wanted to get them."

"Who is this guy? I wouldn't trust just anyone Harry, not everyone working at the Ministry is on the side of light."

"I know Bill, trust me I know…his name's O'Malley, Keegan O'Malley. Do you know him?"

"Yeah I know him, very reputable in the wizarding world, best known for his research of ancient artefacts; in fact many of the tombs I cracked had stuff he's studied. You were lucky this time Harry he's a light wizard but do me a favour; if you want information let me find it or better yet Remus, that wolf is a walking encyclopaedia of all things wizard and most things muggle."

"Fair enough Bill, I'll do that."

It was rather late when Bill left but Harry knew he would not sleep until he cracked at least one of the books about the veil so he picked up the first O'Malley wrote and settled in for a good bit of studying. He did not notice that Bill stopped to chat with the lanky, greying wizard outside of 4 Privet Drive.

"Remus I'm worried about Harry."

"So am I Bill. He's been having dreams of his parents and Sirius. You know I respect Albus but sometimes I wonder if he's dealing with Harry correctly. For all the years I've known him he's almost seemed lost and shutting him away like this with relatives that hate him… I just think sometimes that the protection he receives by staying here is not worth the harm those people have done him."

"I agree. Did you know he knew nothing of Potter Manor, he didn't even know the extent of his family's wealth. Did you never tell him?"

"In a word, no but in all honesty I thought Albus had. I assumed he was told everything when he came to Hogwarts but then again he always seemed in awe when I talked about his parents. I never once thought it was because he truly knew nothing about them."

"He needs to know though. Damn what has Albus been thinking! Well in case you didn't know the muggles are out of town this week so we can come and go as we please in terms of visiting Harry. It might be good for him. I'll see if I can bring Ron and Ginny by tomorrow or something."

"That might be a good idea. It will keep him occupied. I don't want him getting any hair brained ideas about leaving without one of his minders with him. That in itself would be pushing our luck with Albus."

"Well we're too late for that."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say that I almost had a coronary when a goblin led me to one of my clients this morning and said client happened to be the one and only Harry Potter. He snuck out under his invisibility cloak and took the Knight Bus all the way to London proper."

"This is bad Bill; Tonks was on duty this morning. She's going to kill him for giving her the slip."

"You're right; she's not going to take too kindly to that. Besides she's going to be sorry she missed the shopping and the new hair cut." Bill laughed.

"So that's what you two did all day?"

"Among other things, yeah. He didn't even know how much money he has. He thought his school vault was his only vault. I could not in good conscience not help him spend some of it now could I? Besides it was about time the boy got some clothes that actually fit him and he was in desperate need of new glasses."

"I agree with you. I think I might go pay our young charge a visit."

"Good idea Remus, you might want to talk to him about Sirius, I don't think he's taking his death very well."

"He's been having dreams. I worry that all the rot he's gone through is really starting to break him. I think Sirius' death was the last straw. He told me yesterday he's been hearing the voices from his dreams when he's awake now."

"Do you think it's You-Know-Who?"

"Honestly I have no clue but my gut is telling me no. I think it's psychological. I think he feels a great deal of guilt for what happened at the Ministry and these dreams are how it's manifesting itself. He might feel that if he can get Sirius back the guilt and loss he's felt because of his death will go away but there is no way to get him back."

"You seem to be working through it well."

"Well I had twelve years without Sirius and when he escaped I was just grateful

I had what time we did. I had no delusions that one or both of us would not die in this war. I miss him terribly but I think I was a bit more prepared than Harry was. I remember the first war I know we will lose close friends and loved ones. Harry on the other hand is young and inexperienced. He's lost so much already that the idea of losing more might just be too hard for him."

"Go talk to him Remus, he needs you. You are the last link to his parents and from the looks of things Albus has not bothered to tell him anything."

"I will. I just can't believe Albus never told him anything! What was he thinking?"

"I don't know mate but I say we pick up the slack eh?"

"Yeah. You get home now; I'll go talk to him."

With that Bill Apparated back into his flat and Remus made for the front door of the Dursley's.

"Bill… Oh Remus it's you! What're you doing here?"

"What can't an old wolf visit his pup?" He laughed at the surprised yet curious face Harry was giving him."

"Of course you can, come in."

"Don't be angry Harry but Bill told me about your little day trip." He looked at Harry with stern eyes.

"I knew it was too good to be true. You're going to tell Professor Dumbledore aren't you?"

"I think we can make a deal Harry, if you want to go somewhere let me know and I'll take you. I understand you can't be expected to stay here all the time but be wise about it and you'll get much more freedom."

"What are you saying Remus? Does everyone think I'm such a baby that I can't look out for myself. Is that why you all insist on minding me, because I'm too stupid?"

"Harry calm yourself! That is not why we are looking out for you and you know it! We want you to stay safe and you have people who are on your side in this, who think having you stuck in this house is doing you little to no good. Now if you learn how to play your cards right you will have more freedom but if you pull an attitude with everyone who cares you are not going to get any help from us, got it?" Harry had the good sense to look chastised and opted to bring his temper under control.

Remus didn't think Harry did have it under control. The boy was having guilt induced dreams and hearing the voices of his dead parents when awake. He had to help Harry, he knew that much but he didn't know how.

"You realize Harry that you can't bring him back, don't you?"

"How do you know unless we try?"

"We, Harry?"

"What, you don't want Sirius back?"

"Well if it were at all possible then yes I would do anything in my power to bring him back but he's dead and you can't bring back the dead no matter what others tell you."

"But Remus he didn't die! He was stunned and fell beyond the veil. He never died and that's why my mum and dad keep telling me he doesn't belong where he is. He was never supposed to die!"

"Harry I think you are just not dealing with this properly. You need to understand that Sirius is gone and there is nothing we can do about it."

"You're wrong! Just… here come to my room and look at what I've been researching then tell me there is no chance."

"Fine Harry," Remus said with the intent of humouring Harry for a bit.

Harry led Remus up to his room and put the book he had been reading in his hand, anxiously watching as Remus' eyes scanned the pages, narrowing and widening as he read. If this would not convince him nothing would. The veil was a portal to the land of the dead that much was known but it did not cause death. If someone was called from the other side there was a chance they could find there way back but it was a matter of finding out how to call the person. O'Malley had only found a partial copy of the ritual that could be used to accomplish it. It looked like dark magic to Harry but it was worth it if it meant getting Sirius back.

"Harry this is some very strong magic, even if we found the remainder of the ritual I don't know if you or I have the knowledge to actually accomplish it."

"What about Bill or this O'Malley bloke, surely they could help us."

"I don't know Harry… why don't you wait a few days. Let me look into it, there might be something at headquarters or at Hogwarts. I can't make any promises but I think you are on to something. I'll talk to Bill and even this Keegan fellow, I think I remember him from Hogwarts; he was in Ravenclaw if I remember correctly. All right Harry I'm off Kingsley is taking the next shift in a few minutes and you need to get some sleep, you have a big day tomorrow."

"I do? What's happening?"

"Never you mind, you'll find out in the morning."

Harry reluctantly went to bed after Remus left. He had no idea how he was expected to sleep at the prospect of having a surprise the next day and Remus actually taking him seriously when he told him about the veil. Harry did not take into account, however, the fact that he had a very full day that day and was still not caught up on sleep even if he had a full night the night before so he fell asleep soon after his head hit the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**Thanks to my beta readers Brett and Lauren you two rock!

**Chapter 2**

It was not until the sun was fully in the sky that Harry was awoken by pounding on the door. He did not imagine that the Dursley's would be back so soon nor would they knock to get into their own house and he did not know of anyone who would bang on any door that way. Grabbing his wand, he went to the entry way to peer out of the peak hole. He was a little surprised to see three red heads standing on the front porch, one of which was looking rather put out. Tentatively he opened the door.

"Bout time you got up you lazy bum! We've been out here knocking for the past quarter hour!"

"Don't exaggerate Ron it was ten minutes at the very most. Hiya Harry!"

"Ginny, Ron wha…"

"Bill thought you could use some company today so he convinced mum that it would be safe to visit you since the muggles are away."

"Thanks Bill! When Remus said I'd be having a big day I didn't count on this. Come in, have you had breakfast, can I get you something?"

"No we're good Harry. You get something if need to eat and we'll keep you company."

"Right Bill, let me just get dressed and I'll be right back. Kitchen's that way."

Harry only took little time getting into some of his new cloths and joined his friends downstairs in the kitchen. He pulled a bowl and cereal out of the cupboard before adding the milk and sitting down at the kitchen table.

"So this 4 Privet Drive minus the Dursley's." Harry smiled as the other three laughed. "Well what do you want to do today?"

"Just hanging out is good enough for us, maybe go for a walk or something, we've never really spent any time in a muggle neighbourhood," Ginny suggested.

"Well I think I can help you out there but you'll have to get some different clothes, ponchos and snow pants are not usually good muggle summer wear."

"Yeah mate sorry about that dad didn't have much else."

"Oh you don't need to apologize. Bill maybe you could transfigure there clothes into something a little more… muggle?"

"Sure thing Harry but it won't last very long, transfiguration was never my strong point. Charms and curses now those I can do." He laughed.

"Well it'll do for now, we can go to a local shopping centre and I'll buy you two something."

"No Harry you don't have to do that."

"You're right Ginny I don't have to but I want to and you two _will not_ be comfortable in that stuff once the transfiguration wears off so no arguing."

"Harry…"

"No Ron you can just consider it your birthday or Christmas present, whatever you like."

"Fine," Ron grumbled.

"Well Bill what are you waiting for? Get to it so we can go." Harry smiled.

With that Bill transfigured their clothes into something more appropriate and since Harry was done with his cereal they set off. Tonks being the minder that day decided to go with them to avoid any slip ups like the day before. She spent the entire trip threatening Harry with some pretty horrific transfiguration accidents if he dared slip out of the house on her watch again. She also chastised him for going muggle shopping without thinking of her as the perfect fashion advisor although she did make the concession that Bill had done a spiffing job without her. However she would have to help Harry with some finishing touches to his new look.

Getting to the shopping centre was not a problem but keeping Ron and Ginny's mouths closed was. Their astonishment was complete. Even with a father who was obsessed with all things muggle and a brother who was quite comfortable in the muggle world they had never seen anything like it. They wondered at all the electronic gadgets and the concept of CD's and their players.

They also were astonished at some of the muggle clothes they saw. Ron could not grasp why anyone would wear a spiked dog collar and thought the guy with the blue Mohawk was taking styling tips from Tonks. She told him that when he was old enough she'd take him to a rave and that guy would look tame in comparison. Harry didn't think Ron was at all interested from the face he pulled behind her back.

"First stop is Ginny; get the hard part over with first."

"Hey I resent the insinuation that I am hard to shop for!" Ginny teased.

"Ginny I've never shopped for girl clothes so you will forgive me if the task seems a bit daunting."

"Fair enough Harry." Ginny laughed.

It didn't take long to find a yellow summer dress and sandals for Ginny. Harry thought she looked quite nice in muggle clothes and wondered when he had started thinking she looked pretty but that train of thought was suddenly derailed by the memory that Ron had written him to complain that she'd been using Pig to send love notes off to the now infamous Dean Thomas every day. Harry suspected was a gross exaggeration on Ron's part.

Ron was not too difficult to please as far as muggle attire went. He'd picked a pair of kaki board shorts and a very loud orange short sleeve button-up as well as some Dr. Martin sandals. They changed in bathroom cubicles and then headed back to Privet Drive.

Harry was surprised at how Ron and Ginny interacted. He knew they were close as they were the youngest two and had spent most of their time together while their older brothers were at Hogwarts. However, while the two were at school Harry had seen interaction between the two very rarely. He was amused to see Ron dote on her as if she were a little girl and her threaten him with her bat bogie hex despite the threat of expulsion. Ron rarely acted protective unless it was with Hermione and Harry was amused that he garnered the same type of reactions from his sister that he got from their best friend. Bill seemed to tune out the bickering as if it were normal background noise. Harry would have to ask him how he did it.

When they arrived at number four they packed a picnic and went to the park to enjoy the sun. Bill and Tonks followed at a safe distance behind them. Harry showed them how to swing. The children in the park thought it very peculiar that the criminal boy from number four seemed nice and that he had friends his age that didn't know how to swing. Everyone got a laugh when Ron thought it would be fun to jump off when he got really high in the air and landed on his back with the wind knocked out of him.

"What were you thinking Ron!" Harry laughed.

"Well I forgot how to stop and I thought it might be kind of like flying."

"Not quite Ron." Ginny looked exasperated but a little amused as well.

After the park they went back to the house and Harry introduced them to the telly which he himself rarely got to watch. They thought it was an ingenious invention and Harry had to practically wrestle Ron away from it to get him up to his bedroom. They spent some time playing Gobstones and Exploding Snap.

"Harry Dumbledore says you might be able to come and visit after your birthday. It's been so horrid without the twins. Mum has nothing to keep her distracted and we get all the trouble now. You being there might keep her mind off of finding chores for us to do."

"Come off it Ginny, it can't be as bad as all that."

"It is, at least with the twins around they got in enough trouble that we never had to de-gnome the garden and do the dishes," Ron lamented.

Harry showed them the books about the veil and they discussed ways to get into the Ministry while evading detection. Ginny spent some time examining Harry's new clothes and telling him what to wear with what and what colours looked best together. Harry and Ron thought their heads would never stop spinning from all the 'girl stuff' they were being exposed to.

"Ginny I honestly had no idea you were the fifth year equivalent of Lavender and Parvati."

"Harry that is just blasphemy! I will never be as bad as them! Just because I know what looks good does _not_ mean I will ever stoop to their level. Do you see me dating any bloke in Hogwarts with the only requirement be that knows his own name like those two slags?"

Harry couldn't help laugh at Ron's reaction to his sister's language. He looked as if he was three shades darker then a tomato.

Harry put on a serious face and addressed Ginny. "Ginny you're right I'm a horrible git for even putting you in the same category as Lavender and Parvati. You have so much more class. Your minimum requirement for blokes is that they know their own name and that can at least say the alphabet." They both nearly cracked up at the look of fury on Ron's face.

"Hey! That's my sister you're talking about. She may not have the best taste in blokes if Corner and Thomas are any indication but she definitely has higher standards than that!"

At that point Harry and Ginny did burst with laughter.

"Oh come off it Ron! Harry was just taking the mickey. You know he thinks much better of me then all that!"

"Too right Gin. I'd never say something like that about her and mean it Ron," Harry said sincerely.

Once Ron realized they were having it on he did laugh but he still felt the need to defend his little sister. She would never lower herself to the level 'the Scarlet Women of Gryffindor' (as they were known).

Their conversation drifted towards the Weasley's and Harry asked how they were all doing.

"Well if you ask me Harry I think there's something going on between Bill and Tonks but I can't get a peep out of either one."

"Well Tonks is great Gin but I thought Bill was "giving Fleur help with her English'." Harry was puzzled.

"Oh Harry that is so yesterday's news they stopped seeing each other after Easter hols. He and Tonks are on any number of missions and she's over for family dinner at least twice a month after they do patrols."

"Hmmm who would've thought," Harry mused.

Shortly before dinner time Bill escorted his younger siblings to Mrs. Figg's house so they could floo home, Tonks had left after their picnic so Harry had no way of confirming Ginny's suspicions for himself, not that he was all that anxious to do so. He figured it was good for them that they were such good friends and assumed it was the type of friendship he shared with Hermione. Harry was halfway up the stairs when the bell rang. It was Remus, with a very grave look on his face.

"Remus…"

"May I come in Harry? I have some news that you might not be too happy to hear."

"Is it Sirius? We won't be able to get him back will we?" Harry asked, crestfallen.

"That's not it, I found the ritual that will bring him back, it's where I found it and the events that took place after that you won't be to happy about."

"What do you mean?" Harry looked at the werewolf critically.

"Dumbledore gave me permission to use his personal library anytime I please so I went there this afternoon after reading a bit more of O'Malley's research and I found exactly what we need but as I was leaving I overheard a conversation between Dumbledore and Snape."

"Remus what is it? You've never been so… I don't know… terse when speaking of either professor."

"Harry, they knew and they were intending on hiding the information from us. I didn't catch why exactly but their intent was clear so I did a duplicating charm on the pages and left as soon as I could get out undetected."

"Why! Why would he do something like that to me? Snape I could understand but Dumbledore? He knew how much Sirius meant to me and to you. Why would he let us suffer like that?"

"I have no clue as to why he would do this Harry but I took the liberty of contacting Keegan O'Malley. We have until tomorrow night to get everything together to perform the ritual. He will be there to assist us and I've sent an owl to Bill. He might be of use with his curse breaking skills."

"It's happening isn't it? Really happening, we're getting him back."

"Yes Harry we are but we need to come up with a plan for once he's back. We can't keep him cooped up the way he was. We need to get Peter so that we can free Sirius and get you out of the Dursley's."

"You mean I get to move out of here?"

"I think it best Harry. From what I know of the ritual Voldemort did, he has your blood thus weakening the wards here. It would be best to put you under the Fidelius charm or something like it anyway. You will be able to live like a normal teen but Voldemort won't be able to find you."

"I didn't know why someone didn't just do that sooner."

"Neither do I Harry, Neither do I."

"So do you have any ideas about how to get Pettigrew?"

"Yeah I do, in fact we'll do it tomorrow before we get Sirius so that his name is cleared before he gets back and there won't be a risk of him getting caught and arrested. I spoke with Tonks and she's in on it. We are going to go to the Ministry in the morning where she will set up a portkey in the form of a letter. When he opens it the portkey will automatically take him to a holding cell in the Ministry where Tonks and Kingsley will be waiting to administer Vieratiserum and question him. That will clear Sirius' name and we just have to wait until the offices close and meet O'Malley to do the ritual."

"It seems so simple. Do you really think it'll work?"

"Sometimes simple is best Harry and what could we lose?"

"I guess you're right."

"Well pup we have a big day tomorrow. How about I cook us dinner and I'll show you the ritual and what you'll need to do tomorrow. It'll be hectic but it can be done and then we'll have Padfoot back and you out of this hell hole."

Harry was still unsure as to whether the plan would work. Surely Pettigrew would never open a letter from Remus and would know it to be a forgery and what Death Eater would send him a letter? He hoped Pettigrew would be as stupid as that but he'd kept himself alive for this long so he had to have some brains or at least more then a run of the mill sewer rat.

Dinner with Remus was reminiscent to the extra lessons Harry received during his third year with the werewolf. It was also relaxed. Harry thought the ritual looked a bit dark with the use of blood and what not. He was glad, however, that no one had to cut off a hand or force someone else to give there blood. Everything was to be done willingly. It would include gifts from Sirius, given to him and Remus and a drop of their blood on the dais as well as them chanting a spell that he would have to memorize. Bill would be there to close up the opening that it would create and Keegan would use Remus' two way mirror to call to Sirius. Apparently Sirius had taken his with him that fateful night in hopes to contact Harry but never got the chance.

"All right there pup? It's a lot to take in I know but it'll be fine."

"I know I'm just worried that someone will try and stop us or Pettigrew won't fall for the trap. How do we know he'll open the letter, what if he never gets letters and becomes suspicious?"

"As mad as this sounds, it will be fine. I got Snape to draft the note; he won't be suspicious at that."

"You got Snape to help? How? I thought he was with Dumbledore in keeping us in the dark about the ritual? Besides he hated Sirius so why would he want to help catch the man who framed him? Won't he know we're up to something?"

"Just because he was listening to Dumbledore doesn't mean he doesn't want the rat captured too. It would mean one less Marauder, or ex-Marauder, to contend with as well as one less Death Eater for him to try and fool."

"Did you tell him why we needed the note?"

"Of course not! I lead him to believe it was a mission for the Order that was why we were doing all this."

"How'd you do that he's a Legilimens, he'd know you were lying."

"He and Dumbledore are not the only one who are experts in mind magic, I'm not one but I've picked up a few things along the way. He never suspected a thing nor did he have reason to really."

"If you say so Remus."

"I do say so. Now it's getting late and we will be up early tomorrow so why don't we go over the incantations again and the plan for tomorrow."

"Okay Remus, what gifts should we use?"

"Well you still have the two way mirror he gave you right, we can use that and I've got a first edition biography of Merlin he got me in first year for Christmas that I'll use."

"Do you have a map of the doors down there so we don't waste time?"

"Harry don't worry about that we have it all taken care of. Now we almost have the incantations down so let's work on that now."

They did just that. They spent another two hours working out the ritual. By the time they were done Harry had it memorized.

"Hey Remus what were my dad and Sirius like in school? I mean I saw Snape's memory in his pensive last year but I like to think that they were more then just bullies."

"They were Harry, they were. Snape has had a hard life which in the beginning had nothing to do with him really; it was more his father's doing. He was notorious for his pureblood prejudices and his predilection for strong drink. He had made some very poor financial decisions and lost the majority of the family fortune and blamed his wife and son for his failure. It was all over the news papers for a long time. He was a known wife beater and Snape came to school with evidence that the abuse didn't stop with his mother." Remus paused and let Harry take the information in. "James and Sirius attempted conversation with him on the train but he essentially spat in their faces thus sealing his fate as their biggest enemy. Boys at eleven don't understand the concept of defence mechanisms and the psychological barriers abuse victims tend to hide behind. I would guess that Severus saw James and Sirius' attempted kindness as pity but they were just treating him the way they did anyone when they first met. They were much the same way when they met Pettigrew and I."

"So they tried to be his friend?"

"Yes but Severus inherited his fathers penchant for grudge holding and blame. He never forgave them for mocking him with their pity and lashed out every chance he got. Eventually they started giving as good as they got and it turned into a bit of a war. Severus blames them for every misfortune he endured at Hogwarts as a student even though his actions were really to blame."

"So what caused that fight I saw in his pensive, they seemed to go after him just because they were bored."

"Oh he'd done nothing that day but a few weeks prior Severus had dosed there pumpkin juice with truth serum and asked them any number of personal questions in the Great Hall after casting the sonorous charm so the whole of the school knew their most private and personal secrets. It was a very low blow to both of them and they were both very hurt by what he'd made them reveal."

"So I guess hanging him up-side-down exposing his dirty great underpants was a just retribution. I don't think I would have stopped at that if it were me."

"They mightn't have if Lily hadn't intervened but James was so smitten that he heeded her warning."

"She seemed to loathe him a great deal to me, how did they ever fall in love if she hated him so much?"

"She didn't really. She had been the subject of most of James' most closely kept secrets and she'd been quite humiliated by all he said in the Great Hall. She had no idea Severus was the one to pull the prank and was dead set against James at that point. Usually they got on just fine but the fact that he admitted to having some pretty detailed fantasies about her in front of the whole school had mortified her. Once it was out that Severus had been behind it all she hexed him so bad it rivaled Miss Weasley's bat bogie hex."

"Ouch."

"My sentiments exactly, I almost felt sorry for him, almost. Anyway she consented to go to Hogsmead with James after that and they became an item that weekend. They really were the perfect couple. Where James was a bit of a show off and a little irresponsible Lily was more of a behind the scenes type and very conscientious. No one was surprised when she got Head Girl and everyone said it was because she had straightened James out that he got Head Boy."

"When were they married?"

"Six months after we graduated they had their wedding. It was one of the happiest occasions that I've had the privilege of being a part of. They were so happy. Less then a year later Lily was with child. You were like a beam of light in such a dark, dark world Harry, do you know that?"

Harry just looked at his hands which were clasped together in his lap. Remus had spoken of his parents before but never with so much emotion in his voice. Harry didn't know what to say to the man who'd known him since before he was born. They sat in silence for a bit before Harry asked another question.

"What did they do Remus, for a living I mean?"

"Well your father had his inheritance but felt it was best to work, he went into auror training after Hogwarts. Lily was with the Department of Spell Creation, it was a sub-section of the Department of Mysteries."

"So she was an Unspeakable?"

"No Harry but she could have been. She had the mind for it."

"What about you and Sirius?"

"Well Sirius went into Auror training with James and I went on to be an Unspeakable, that is until my Lycanthropy got to difficult to handle, that was around the time of your parents' death and Sirius' incarceration. It was hard for me to keep any job down after that. So I moved around a lot, did some travelling to America, Australia, East Asia, India and Africa. I had not been in England for years, until Dumbledore contacted me to teach that is."

"Sounds like an interesting life Remus, what made you come back?"

"The prospect of teaching you mostly but I wanted to pass on the knowledge I had gained while I was travelling. I did a stint in America for about a year, studied with an expert on vampires and demons. I Went to Australia to study Aboriginal magic after that. Asia was excellent; I learned Martial Arts and potions with some of the oldest Samurai Wizards. I also learned quite a bit about Dark Magic in Egypt and Morocco, long term curses and jinxed and the like. Where Bill could break them I could cast them, it makes for some interesting conversation after Order meetings. India was mostly for pleasure. I've always been intrigued by Hindu culture and wanted to study the religion and mythology of the country."

"So you must know a lot about Defence then?"

"You could say that and I came by it all, to learn defence you must understand what you are defending against. That is not to say you should become embroiled in Dark Arts like Death Eaters but just to know the fundamentals of Dark Magic and how it's countered. I had an insatiable mind as a lad, still do really, but I wanted to know things so that I could help others where as our friend Severus and his school day cronies wanted knowledge for the sole purpose of power."

"So what made Snape have a change of heart, why did he give up his pursuit for power?"

"He hasn't, not really. He now longs for a different kind of power. Not that which Voldemort tempts his followers with but that of freedom and redemption, though you'd never guess that by the way he treats people would you?"

"Definitely not Moony. Why does Dumbledore trust him so much, how do you know he's really changed?"

"I don't know the details but he suffered a great loss at the hands of his fellow Death Eaters and shortly afterwards he came to Dumbledore and offered his loyalty and services to him. Whatever was said between the two was enough to convince Dumbledore he was sincere and no one can get anything past Dumbledore."

"You don't have to tell me that, I already know."

"I'm sure you do Harry, I'm sure you do."

"Hey Remus would you mind terribly staying here tonight, you can have my bed if you want. It's nice having you around. I wish I could have lived with you or Sirius instead of my bloody aunt and uncle."

"I know Harry so do I, but look at it this way we'll get Sirius back and since the blood wards are compromised you have more of a chance at getting out then ever before. I'll make sure you do, as will Sirius, Bill and Tonks."

"Thanks Remus, you don't know what this means to me."

"You're right I don't but I can imagine though. I can take the couch Harry, you go up and get to bed we have an early morning tomorrow."

"Okay, night Moony." Harry called as he headed to his bedroom.

Sleep did not come as Harry had hoped it would. His mind kept running through the events of the next day and he prayed to whom ever would listen that their plan would be successful. When he did sleep it was fitful and full of dreams.

_He was in the chamber again, it was the night he'd lead the others to rescue Sirius. Every spell he cast bounced off the Death Eaters and hit an Order member until he was the only one left. It was he fighting Bellatrix Lestrange this time not Sirius._

"_So the itty bitty Hawy can't do anything right huh? You must feel so sad that you can't even save your friends. All you do is hurt them!" _

_She was cackling like a mad woman now and the other Death Eaters were circling them calling out to him saying he was weak and a danger to the ones he loved. They taunted him with Cedric's death and told him it was his fault. _

_He saw Ron and Hermione passed out from the_ _Cruciatus curse he had flung at Malfoy and Rookwood. Ginny was bleeding from a cutting curse he'd thrown at an unknown Death Eater and Neville had several shattered bones. Luna was moaning in pain from another curse gone off course. All of the Order members present were in some level of danger and it was all because of Harry._

_He fell to his knees before the veil and cried out for his parents. He needed them, he needed there love but all he heard was the whispers of the Death Eaters. Voldemort was there telling him they were dead because he was born and he could never have them back, he didn't deserve them. Then it went dark and Harry was alone. No one, not even the Death Eaters or Voldemort was there. He laid there and sobbed. He called out to his friends and parents telling them he was sorry he'd hurt them, he was sorry he was born. _

_Once his sobbing ceased he saw a light, a tiny pin prick of white in all the inky black darkness he was surrounded by. He righted himself and walked toward it. It took what felt like an eternity to Harry until he reached the light and when he did it surrounded him. He waited and then he called out to anyone who might be there. No one answered. He was still alone. He sat and waited, for what he did not know._

_He'd fallen asleep, that was clear as he was now being shaken out of unconsciousness by a strong, warm hand. He opened his eyes and squinted to get a better look at the man. It looked like him but a few years older. Suddenly he realized it was his father he was looking at and he sat up._

"_Dad?"_

"_Yes Harry it's me, it's your father."_

"_Dad I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I didn't mean to kill you Dad really I didn't. Please you have to forgive me." Harry sobbed out._

"_Harry calm down, it's all right. You didn't kill me, Voldemort did." He pulled his son into a tight embrace._

"_No! Don't you see if I'd never been born you would be alive and Mum she'd be okay and Sirius would never have gone to Azkaban or fallen through the veil. Ron and Hermione would never be put in so much danger." Harry was pounding on James' chest in his returning hysteria and James just held his son._

"_Harry do you really think that your birth caused all that? We would've been in danger no matter what. We were fighting Voldemort, we were on his list even before the prophesy was made. You can't take the blame for other people's actions. If your friends follow you into your fight against the dark you can't stop them, they are free to choose. You need to let go of all this guilt, its false Harry it's not a burden you need bear."_

"_How Dad? I just don't know how. And I'm supposed to be the one to defeat him, I'm supposed to have some power he doesn't know about but I don't, I'm just a fifteen year old wizard who is stuck living with muggles that hate him and forbidden from having a normal life because some psycho is after my head."_

"_I know its hard Harry but you do have the power and you can defeat him, I have faith in you so does your mother so does Sirius. You'll find it Harry and we'll help you, your mother and I."_

"_How your dead and Dumbledore says you can't bring back the dead."_

"_Just because we've moved on doesn't mean we can't help you from where we are. I have to go Harry but I will come to you again soon and we can talk again."_

"_Dad PLEASE don't leave me!"_

Remus heard Harry's pleading and worried he was having a vision from Voldemort. He ran up the staircase taking them two at a time. As he burst in to the smallest room in the house he saw Harry thrashing about, tangled in his covers but as quickly as it had started it stopped and Harry stilled.

Remus conjured a chair next to Harry's bed and watched the young man sleep. He seemed to be doing fine to Remus but it had been about fifteen years since he had watched Harry Potter sleep and he was reminded of the happy baby that was once innocent and ignorant of the evil that was intent on ruling the Wizarding world. He started to dose off to the rhythmic breathing of the teen until Harry called out again.

"Dad PLEASE don't leave me!"

"Harry wake up lad it's just a dream. Harry please wake up," Remus pleaded as he shook Harry.

"Remus?"

"Yes Harry it's me, was it a vision, of Voldemort I mean?"

"No, but it was very peculiar though."

"As long as you're sure it was not him," Remus asked, referring to Voldemort.

"He was there but it wasn't like a vision. It was just a dream of the battle at the DoM until I saw my dad and we talked. He said he'd see me again so obviously it was just a dream."

"If you're sure Harry. Do you want me to stay with you a bit you seem quite shaken?"

"If it's no trouble, just until I get back to sleep."

Remus stayed long after Harry had drifted off. He mulled over the injustice that was Harry's life and how he'd wished things had gone differently. He thought that if he'd been less aloof before James and Lily had died he could have done more to save them, kept Sirius from suspecting he was the spy. He understood it, he had been under quite a bit of pressure at work and things were getting so dangerous. He didn't dare open up to anyone about his fears and worries so he just closed in on himself and pushed his friends away. Why wouldn't they suspect him when he'd suddenly stopped telling them everything about his life?

Remus had always harboured his own load of guilt for James and Lily's deaths. He knew it was irrational but he didn't seem to know how to absolve himself of it. He'd had many late nights with Sirius and a bottle of fire whiskey discussing that guilt and listening to Sirius lament about his own. They'd always feel better about it the next day but it never lasted long.

All day he'd studied the research of Keegan O'Malley and the ritual that promised the return of any live soul that was mistakenly sent through it. He decided that he would give Harry the gift of his Godfather back to him and the gift of his best friend to himself then they would together work to make up for all the lost years of Harry's youth. They would tell him of his parents and teach him how to represent the name Potter with dignity. They would help this boy defeat the darkest wizard of the age and succeed so that Harry could have some semblance of a normal life after all was said and done.

The sun was rising when Remus removed himself from the small room and made breakfast for his young charge who would be waking in a short time. As he did so he renewed his promise to James and Lily to look after their son and prayed that all would go as planned that day. There were so many things that could go wrong and as he was a believer in Murphy's Law he knew something would not work out. He just hoped that it was something that would not destroy Harry further. The son of James Potter needed this more then anything if he were to keep hope alive and win the battle against Voldemort.

**A/N 2: **Thanks to those how review it means a lot! If you want to get feedback from me check out my yahoo group the link is in my profile.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Here is chapter 3, sorry about the wait. As always thanks to my betas Brett and Lauren.

**Chapter 3**

The day started early for Harry, his alarm went off at five and he was ready to go at half past. Bill arrived just as he was going downstairs; Remus answered the door. They all set out to meet Tonks and Kingsley so they could be briefed. They took the Knight Bus and ended up at the Ministry at six in the morning. There were a few early birds wandering around so they were not paid much attention once they arrived via the guest entrance. Tonks was there to meet them and led them to a small, secure conference room for the brief.

"Alright the plan is this: I will set the port key to trigger when he breaks the seal which will take him to a warded cell at the ministry. There are spells that will render him unable to transform and will also bind him. We will then question him under truth serum about the night Sirius was framed as well as the current plans of You-Know-Who. I will leak it to the press before the morning paper goes out while Kingsley will get the pardon for Sirius signed by Madam Bones. Pettigrew will be held under twenty-four hour surveillance by Order member Aurors until we can administer the kiss but during that time we will leak it that he is being kept at Azkaban. There have been rumblings of a break in to rescue the other Death Eaters and we have reason to believe this will bring that to fruition. We will have a whole squad of Hit Wizards there to be the meet and greet committee."

"You three will be meeting with that bloke down at the DoM, O'Malley's the name right?"

"Yeah Kingsley, that's the plan. He said he'd be in at seven."

"Okay Bill, what we'll do is alert you to any goings on then once the story is leaked to the _Prophet_ and been published I'll meet you down there. Before I do that though Kingsley will get the signed pardon so it will be out that he's free and if you are spotted there won't be any risk to him. After that's all done with I'll go with you to the Death Chamber."

"Wait Tonks we're waiting till night fall for that." Remus looked at her critically.

"To hell you are! We're getting my cousin back if I have to stun everyone who comes within wand range of that chamber and we're doing it right away!"

"Okay fine but you will have to be our look out; we don't know how many people will be in and out of that area."

"I'll put a Confundus charm on the door for good measure."

"Fine, it's time to get started, do you have the story you're feeding to the press and the other aurors ready?"

"Yes." Tonks was a tad bit annoyed with the werewolf at that point but Harry could see that most of it was just nerves.

They filed into the cell and waited while Kingsley set the portkey and tied it to an owl that was almost identical to Snape's. It was not long before Kingsley returned and shortly after him Pettigrew arrived. The two aurors forced the Vieratiserum down his throat. They waited for it took affect then began the interrogation.

"What is your name?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"What happened the night you were allegedly murdered by Sirius Black?"

"I was running; I knew that Black would be after me once I told the Dark Lord where the Potter's were. He was the only one who knew I was there secret keeper. He found me on a busy muggle street. I knew he was going to kill me so I screamed that he was the traitor; that is when he started laughing. I was thrilled. He made it so easy for me to look the martyr and him the psychotic killer that everyone eventually believed him to be. I cut off my finger and reducted the street behind me before transforming and escaping."

"What is your animagus form?"

"A rat."

"How did you escape and stay hidden for so long?"

"I hid in the sewer with the other rats then was taken in as a pet by the Weasley family. They believed me to be an ordinary garden rat until Black escaped and he and Lupin caught me and forced me out of hiding."

"What else happened that night?"

"They led me out of the Shrieking Shack and into the Hogwarts' grounds. They were all going to turn me in and get Black pardoned but Lupin forgot about the full moon and transformed. I was able to get away at that point.

"How did you acquire this silver hand?"

"I cut my own off so that the Dark Lord could get his body back. This was my reward for doing so willfully. Voldemort himself gave it to me."

"Were there any others involved in assisting him that night?"

"Why Potter of course, without his blood it never would have worked but of course he had to be forced to cooperate."

"What happened to Cedric Diggory?"

"I killed him; my master ordered that I do so."

"Which other Death Eaters were there that night?"

"I know Lucius Malfoy was there, Nott Sr. the others I can't remember. There were so many and my master has gained so many more since that I cannot keep track."

"When did you take the dark mark?"

"A year after I graduated Hogwarts."

"Why?"

"I was tired of being the tag along. I wanted glory, fame and power. That was all promised to me. Please I'll do anything! Please I'll give you more names but I need protection. I'll renounce him I just can't go back now they'll kill me!" The truth serum had started wearing off.

The group left the cell after Tonks took the wand that had been protruding from Pettigrew's pocket the whole time and broke it.

"Okay that's enough. Kingsley, go take this to Madam Bones and get the pardon signed. You three head down to the DoM while I wait here till he gets back then I'm off to the Prophet with the write up of what "officially" went down."

With that Kingsley took the signed confession to Madam Bones, the Head of Magical Law Enforcement. She was appalled that Sirius Black was not only framed by one of his so called best friends but that he'd never received a fair trial even with Albus Dumbledore presiding over the Wizengamot. She signed the pardon that declared Sirius Black cleared of all charges posthumously. Once the paper was signed Kingsley contacted Tonks via a two-way mirror and gave her the go ahead to leak the information to the press.

She Apparated to the _Daily Prophet_ printing office and gave the editor the tip. Rita Skeeter was on hand and wrote a quick blurb for the front page of that morning's paper. Fortunately there was little that needed to be added to the write up Tonks gave them so it was all done in very short space of time.

It felt like hours until Tonks showed up when in reality it was much less; merely minutes actually. She reported that the editor stopped the presses and inserted the story on the front page before she had even left the building and gave her a complimentary copy that they all sat and read until Keegan met them. Everything was going as planned thus far.

**Sirius Black Innocent! Peter Pettigrew Alive and In Custody!**

_In a stake out last night Aurors apprehended a Death Eater who was unable to elude our magical law enforcement officers and was questioned under truth serum. He confessed to being Peter Pettigrew, long thought to be dead. _

_He apparently was the Potter's secret keeper and sold out the former Auror-in-training and his wife. The result of this travesty was the death of aforementioned couple and the attempted murder of their son Harry, who miraculously lived and as a result bought the Wizarding world fourteen years of relative peace. _

_Unfortunately He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was sighted not less then a week ago in a battle that took place in the Ministry of Magic. Details of said battle are sketchy at best but several Death Eaters were captured and are currently being held in custody. _

_As a result of Pettigrew's confession Sirius Black has been cleared of all charges and been declared a free man. No one has reported a sighting of the former escaped felon but the Daily Prophet will be the first to bring our readers an exclusive interview with the wizard._

_Rita Skeeter_

_Special News Correspondent _

Harry was not sure if he should be thrilled at the fact that Skeeter was actually reporting things the way everyone needed her to or to cringe at the fact that he was in another article featured in the _Daily Prophet. _He decided that it was better to know and somewhat dictate what was being written about him rather then have it come as a surprise and be totally false.

They made there way to the Death Chamber. Once there Harry and Remus started the ritual by laying the gifts that they had chosen from Sirius at the dais, the repaired two way mirror he'd given Harry and the biography he gave Remus their first Christmas at Hogwarts. They chanted the first lines they had memorized and then took turns cutting their palms, Harry first then Remus. They let the blood drip onto the dais and the gifts then continued the ritual chanting. Bill then started with the summoning spell and O'Malley, who had joined them right before they went into the chamber and had little time for introductions, called out Sirius' name and told him to follow the voices.

Harry could not tell if Sirius had heard the summons via the two way mirror but kept up with the chanting. He started to sway and loose track of time. It felt as if he were floating. The magic they were calling on was getting more powerful by the minute. Finally the veil started to billow about and a great wind howled through the chamber. Harry could feel himself becoming lightheaded and could no longer hear Remus' or Bill's voices. He didn't realize that the ritual was taking quite a bit of magical power from both he and Remus. The last thing they saw was a great black dog stumble from the arch and then everything went black.

He woke up to someone smacking his cheek lightly and calling his name. "Did it work?" He mumbled before he could open his eyes.

"Yes Harry it worked we got Padfoot back. He doesn't remember anything from beyond the veil but he's fine and he's back. They had a bit of a scare; we both passed out from the exertion but once we rest everything will be just fine. Here let's get back to Privet Drive, Tonks has a portkey for us, just give me your hand."

"Okay. Moony?"

"Yes pup?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome but I think we should be the one thanking you." With that Harry felt the familiar tug behind his navel and then felt plush carpet underneath him. Bill picked him up and hauled him to the room he and Ron used the summer before so he could rest; he was asleep before they even reached the top of the stairs.

He woke up and from the angle of the sun shining through the window he could tell it was late afternoon. He pulled himself out of bed and made his way down to the kitchen. He was greeted by a very angry set of Marauders and a stern looking Headmaster who was lecturing them both.

Remus looked as tired as if it were just after a full moon. The ritual did take a lot out of him, Harry observed. Sirius didn't look much better. His hair was long and wild and was sporting a very unkempt beard that he had not got the chance to shave off. For some reason he looked more rested though, as if his time beyond the veil had removed the haunted look he so often displayed after escaping Azkaban. Harry thought that maybe it was a place of rest. Sirius had been with his parents in all of his dreams so that must have done something to relieve the burden he'd seemed to carry since Harry had met him. He vaguely remembered Remus telling him that Sirius didn't remember anything from his time there and wondered if he ever would. Harry was interrupted from his silent musings by the conversation in front of him that was becoming very heated.

"How could you be so irresponsible as to get the boy involved in such dark magic?"

"It was not dark magic, it was blood magic."

"Don't make this a mater of semantics no matter what that ritual was it was a form of necromancy and I'll not have anyone involving one of my students in such a thing."

"Don't you mean your weapon? And how can it be necromancy if I was not dead, tell me that Dumbledore."

"Do not use that tone with me Sirius or so help me…"

"What you'll hex me, push me back through the veil, what?"

"Harry needs structure and discipline and you are in no position to give him either. If I had let you, you would have told the boy every little detail about the goings on of the order."

"To hell I would! I know what needs to be kept confidential but if it involved him he had a right to know. Is that why you kept the ritual from Remus? You didn't want me around to inform on you to your weapon. That is how you see him you just won't admit it! With me around his loyalties were divided weren't they! Admit it!"

"Maybe I thought if you had less influence over the boy things would be easier but I would have brought you back eventually, when the time was right."

"To hell you would! That was a time dependant ritual and you know it. If we had waited much more then we did Harry and I would have never been able to get him back."

"Is that true?" Harry glared at Dumbledore accusingly.

"Harry you're up. We did not see you there," Dumbledore said, skillfully evading Harry's inquiry, as he often was known to do.

"Don't avoid my question. Would you have waited until it was too late?" Dumbledore did not answer so Harry continued. "Why did you never tell me of my family home or the vaults I inherited? Why did you keep that from me, you had no reason that I can logically think of."

"I did not think it wise to expose you to so much wealth at such a young age."

"That was not your right to decide Dumbledore! You are not his legal guardian in the magical world I am. I am his godfather and as such I am entitled to make the decisions for Harry not you!"

"Well until today you were a fugitive?"

"Whose fault was that? You could have insisted I get a fair trial with questioning under truth serum; you're the bloody head of the Wizengamot. You could have demanded it any time since my escape. Hell you could have captured Peter yourself but no you have to have control of everything and I was a wild card so you had to keep me hidden. Well it's over now old man, you have no more say in my life or in Harry's while he's away from school."

"Sirius, be rational."

"Oh I'm being rational! I don't want some manipulative bastard ruling Harry's life or mine! Screw your effin Order I quit and I'll be taking Harry someplace safe because Merlin knows that he's been abused enough for the last fifteen years in that hell hole only you call his home!"

"You can't. He's not safe anywhere else; the blood protection must not falter, if he leaves now it will."

"WOULD YOU TWO JUST BLOODY QUIT!" They stopped arguing and turned back to Harry. "I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't act as if I'm not standing in the room with both of you. Now as far as those blood protections, it's only a matter of time before Voldemort figures out how to break them seeing as how he's got my blood running through his veins so I honestly don't think I am safe there."

"Fine then you will stay at headquarters," Dumbledore conceded after a few moments of silence when he knew he could not win that argument.

"No I won't be staying here. I have a few different properties that are livable and I will be staying in one of them. Remus will stay with me and it's up to Sirius where he stays. Seeing as he is a free man he can go anywhere he wants and seeing as how he's just quit the Order you might want to vacate his home."

"The pup has a point I'm not a member anymore. I want you out of Grimmauld Place in twenty-four hours and take Kreacher with you since you love the little bastard so much!"

With that Albus Dumbledore left the former headquarters for his Order of the Phoenix and Sirius pulled Harry into a bone crushing hug that rivaled Molly Weasley's motherly hugs. Harry just melted into it and reeled at the thought that he had Sirius back.

"Okay pup tell me what's been going on. Looks like you got some new clothes and you were finally told about your inheritance."

Harry told Sirius all about what happened the day of the battle and how Voldemort had tricked him. He told him about finally hearing the prophesy after Sirius had fallen through the veil, and about the destruction of Dumbledore's office. He explained how he had the dreams and snuck out with the intention of getting the books about the veil and the subsequent shopping trip with Bill and finding out about Potter Manor, which he wanted all three of them to move into that day. Remus had already told Sirius about Pettigrew's capture and the ritual so Harry skipped that part.

Bill stopped by with news that Dumbledore had informed the Order that they would be moving to a new location and that he had told his parents about what had happened. Molly was planning on coming by to make dinner for all of them and had invited Keegan O'Malley in thanks for his kindness to Harry. Bill said that she indicated that though she did not always agree with Sirius she knew Harry needed him and the fact that Dumbledore didn't take the initiative to get him back was unpardonable and insisted they all come stay at the Burrow.

"Bill as much as I love you all I think I want to stay at Potter Manor."

"I told her as much but she insisted I convey the invitation anyways for good measure. You know how she is."

"Yeah. Maybe we could have dinner there, let the house elves do it and give her a rest for once."

"That is a splendid idea Harry we could have Ron and Ginny and the Twins too as well as Tonks when she gets off shift, Kingsley will be watching Pettigrew tonight but we could send a plate over after via Tonks," Remus suggested.

"Yeah then I could just move in tonight and be done with the Dursleys."

"Sounds like a plan, lets go get your stuff packed. I'll shrink your trunk after you're packed and Sirius can compose a note to your aunt and uncle."

Sirius, Harry and Remus took the floo to Mrs. Figg's house and set out for Privet Drive. Harry thought he should feel a bit nostalgic at the thought that he would never be coming back to the place he'd called home for fifteen years if he could help it but he didn't. When they arrived Sirius set to composing a note to the Dursleys letting them know that Harry was moving in with his godfather and former professor and would not bother them ever again.

Harry had most of his old school things scattered about his room and his new clothes in his wardrobe. He'd disposed of most of Dudley's old clothes but still had some lying around. Remus expanded the inside of Harry's trunk to accommodate all his new purchases from his shopping trip and his school supplies as well as all his past birthday and Christmas presents and an old ratty blanket he'd come wrapped in when left with the Dursleys as a baby. He was much better at packing spells then Tonks had been the previous summer so all his belongings were neatly tucked away in a very short time.

Harry didn't as much as look back as they walked toward a quiet part of the estate to call the Knight Bus. He knew that the door to that part of his life was now closed and he would be starting a new journey with Sirius and Remus and all the other people in his life that loved and wanted to look after him. His dream was finally coming true.

Bill headed back to The Burrow to get his parents, Ron, Ginny and the twins as well as send an owl off to Keegan O'Malley about the change in venue. They met back after an hour Weasleys in tow with Tonks and Keegan on their way. It promised to be a relaxing and entertaining evening.

Harry was more then excited to finally see his ancestral home and spend the evening with his friends and those he considered family to him. Once Tonks and O'Malley arrived everyone was given the grand tour by the head house elf Denny. Harry had never been to a house as big as his own and was quite shocked at how large everything was.

The ground floor contained a formal and informal set of dining rooms and sitting rooms as well as the kitchen, Library, music room and a billiards room that had several tables as well as other games housed there for general entertainment. The second floor had several living quarters with attached bathrooms and walk in closets. The third floor was home to the master suite and several more guest suites. The basement housed a wine cellar, potions lab, house elf living quarters as well as quarters for any wizards or witches that might be employed to care for the grounds and manor house.

There was a magical lake on the grounds to the north of the manor which was home to a colony of merpeople that resembled the one at Hogwarts but not nearly as large. The east side was home to a Quidditch pitch with outdoor showers and changing rooms nearby; much like the pitch at Hogwarts without the stands. To the south and west there were a number of walking gardens and green houses as well as a small vegetable garden and orchard. Indoors Harry didn't bother counting all the rooms after a while, as there were just too many. He did reckon that he could house all of the members of the D.A. and thought he might just do that for his birthday.

Dinner was a grand affair. It was held in the formal dining room. On more then one occasion Ron commented to Harry about how he should say nothing of him having house elves to Hermione unless he wanted to become persona non grata the instant the words left his mouth; no matter that they were paid and given time off if they wanted.

Tonks caught everyone up on the information garnered from Pettigrew by the other Aurors that day. Apparently Voldemort was planning something pretty substantial but since Pettigrew was little more then a lackey they got no details. They did, however, get quite a few names of Death Eaters and the DMLE would be busy rounding them all up. There was still debate as to whether or not Azkaban would hold them as the Dementors were starting to switch loyalties.

Sirius and Remus caught up with Keegan O'Malley; finding out what he'd done with his life since Hogwarts. He, Bill and Remus all got into a very long winded conversation about ancient Egypt and the artifacts that had recently been recovered by Gringott's. Harry just listened, contented that they were all together with him in his new home. He'd asked the Weasley's if they wanted to stay the night.

"Oh Harry dear I think it best if Arthur and I go back home but Ron, Ginny and the twins are more then welcome to if they want. We know you'll be safe with Sirius and Remus. Just promise me Ron that you won't stay up all night tonight and floo in the morning if you are all going to stay for the day tomorrow."

"Yes mum," Ron replied, trying to suppress his thrill at the prospect of flying out in Harry's pitch all the next day and swimming in the lake during the hottest part of the day.

"You can all pick your own room and it will be yours every time you come to stay, how does that sound?" Harry asked his house guests. Ginny let out, what Harry suspected was, a squeal of delight at the thought of having an immense room of her own. Even though she had her own at The Burrow and one at Grimmauld Place she usually had to share with Hermione. The twins didn't know if they should share a room as they did everything else or get one of the house elves to add a doorway between two separate rooms. Ron already had a room next to Harry's reserved and Remus and Sirius took up the rooms they had occupied while visiting during school holidays.

Desert was served and everyone moved to one of the sitting rooms to take there tea. The twins seemed to be in a very intense conversation with Tonks that, Harry believed, had Mrs. Weasley more than a little worried. Ron flippantly suggested that they were most likely betting on something along the vein of Quidditch League finals or who would end up being hired as the DADA professor at Hogwarts this upcoming term.

Sirius came over to sit with the teens and asked Harry how his Occlumency was coming along and if Snape was still being a greasy git about it.

"Unfortunately or fortunately, depending on how you look at it, I haven't had any tutorial on it since he went off the sessions with me last term. I got the impression that Dumbledore decided to teach me but I'm not so sure I want him poking about up here either." Harry put a finger to his temple. Keegan had overheard the conversation and joined in.

"If you're willing Harry I can teach you. I'm actually a bit more skilled then Severus Snape and have a few evenings a week I could spare."

"Would you really?" Harry queried, shocked at another show of generosity from his mother's old study partner.

"Certainly Harry it's the least I can do. Lily meant a great deal to me; anything I can do to help her son I'm willing to do. How does Tuesday and Thursday sound, around half past seven?"

"Perfect." Harry was smiling at the prospect of having an Occlumency teacher he was not at odds with all the time.

After everyone had their tea they took their leave with promises to visit again soon. Sirius motioned to the younger men and Ginny to follow him.

"I have a bit of a surprise for you Harry and I'd been planning it for this summer before I metaphorically started pushing up daisies. I was thinking the rest of you might be interested as well."

He had their curiosity peaked. "Okay Padfoot what crazy idea have you thought up now?" Remus asked.

"I was thinking that the next generation of Marauders needed to be initiated but before they do they need to learn how to become animagi."

There was no argument from the teens and Remus just shook his head in mock disapproval and laughed.

"Alright this calls for a trip to the library to retrieve the _Official Book of Marauder Rules and Regulations. _It contains all of our hard work, blood, sweat and tears. Everything we ever learned about the art of mischief making is within as is the directions for becoming an animagus," Sirius declared in an official sounding voice and stood before the teens, posture stiff as a plank.

They all laughed at Sirius' antics and followed him while he retrieved the book. They sat together and read through the procedure; deciding that they would start first thing the next morning. They then convened in the game room on the main floor so Remus and Sirius could teach them how to play billiards then they had a dart tournament which Ginny won hands down claiming that it was her advanced chaser skills that helped her aim for and hit the bulls eye a majority of the time.

Eventually the teens were ready to get settled in for the evening so they made there way to the second floor to pick out rooms. Denny had assigned a house elf to manage each room and informed Harry and his guests that they would be willing to help decorate the rooms to their own tastes. This included the transfiguration of furniture, charming wall colours and making any architectural changes they might want.

The twins were assigned Pan as their house elf, who lived up to his namesake as being very different from most his peers; he liked to partake in revelry and butterbeer often and also sported a slight resemblance to the troublemaking Greek god. They asked that their neighboring rooms to be connected by a door. The walls were changed to a garish neon green with lemon yellow trim. All of the furniture was transfigured to a modern black style and instead of proper drapes they had gaudy plastic beads in all shapes, sizes and colours hanging in front of their windows. The four poster beds were transfigured to water beds and the candles were spelled to let off black light which made the walls that more shocking. They each had a few magical lava lamps through out their rooms and their bathrooms were black with a magical strobe light and a disco ball hanging from the ceiling. The disco balls were spelled to broadcast muggle disco music and rotate sending little squares of light everywhere. Harry thought the whole endeavor quite unpractical but figured it was to be expected because when were the twins ever practical?

Ron didn't shock anyone with his decision to emulate his room at Harry's after the shrine he'd set up to the Chudley Cannons at The Burrow. He had the twins enlarge a few pictures from the Quidditch magazines he'd brought to share with Harry and tacked them to the walls. The walls were painted white and the carpet was black as was his furniture. The linens and curtains in the room were transfigured to a bright orange with black piping for trim. His quilt sported the double 'C' emblem seen on the team robes and black throw pillows littered the head of the bed. The bathroom was transfigured to match the bedroom which was anything if not consistent with Ron's obsession. Overall he was quite proud of what he and the house elf Apollo, who was assigned to him, had accomplished.

Ginny surprised them all with her decision to decorate the room in sage violet and a soft orange. None of the boys thought it would look remotely appealing and her brothers said as much. She just shrugged her petite shoulders and led her house elf Erato to the room on the other side of Harry's. When they were finished the others were shocked to see the walls painted a light sage green with lavender bed curtains and linens with a floral scrollwork pattern in sage with soft orange tinted blossoms. The curtains matched the linens and her bathroom incorporated the same colours. It was very feminine and not at all childish. The room had a cheerful, playful quality that emulated Ginny's personality. The furniture stayed the same because Ginny thought the deep Walnut and Burch woods gave the room a warm feeling. The rug resembled the bed linens in color scheme but the pattern was unique and geometric. Overall the boys were impressed that she had made it all work together.

Harry was a bit more subdued in his choice of décor. His furniture was minimalist and fresh all in Burch wood. He chose light blue, almost white for the walls with navy carpet. The linens were only a few shades darker then his walls and were accented by a hemp colour that was set off the different shades of blue. His bed hangings were navy as well with hemp coloured accents and his curtains were the same hemp with navy tiebacks. He repeated the same theme in the bathroom with navy floors and light blue walls. He felt it was one of the most relaxing, peaceful places he'd ever been in and was glad he was there to stay.

After they were done decorating their rooms Harry brought up the idea of having a birthday party and having the D.A. sleep over. They all thought that was a fantastic idea and promised to help him with the plans. They picked out rooms for Hermione, Neville and Luna and decided they would invite them and all spend next weekend together again.

The twins wanted to know what they would be doing the next day and Harry told them he had no time to explore the grounds and wanted to test out the pitch in the morning before it got too late in the day. After a good fly and a pickup game of Quidditch he wanted to go swimming. This was all after they had there first Animagus training session with Sirius and Lupin. They all agreed that that was a brilliant plan.

It was late by the time they went to bed but Harry had felt the best he could ever remember feeling. He had his family with him for that is what they all were to him, more so then the Dursley's ever could have been. He'd been thinking these thoughts for merely minutes then slipped into what should have been his first night of uninterrupted sleep but he was, once again, faced with the dark corridor and the calls of his long dead parents.

Harry found himself in a small estate. It was late and the street lamps were out. All that lit his way was the moon and stars. He walked down the path to the end of the road. He saw what most likely used to be a modest house with a small yard but it had been destroyed by what Harry thought to be a massive fire or gas explosion.

_He could feel an inexplicable draw to the house, like he'd been there before but he just could not place it. He sat on the walk cross-legged looking at the destruction until he heard someone approach from behind. He went for his wand as he turned his head to see who was behind._

"_Harry it's okay, it's just me, Lily, your mother."_

"_Mum?"_

"_Yes Harry."_

"_I'm dreaming again aren't I?"_

"_Yes Harry this is a dream."_

"_I thought once I saved Sirius I wouldn't see you again, or hear you rather."_

"_No Harry we will be visiting you again, regularly until we've achieved what we're meant to."  
_

"_What's that?"_

"_You'll know in time."_

_Harry groaned. "What is it with adults giving me riddles and half information?"_

_Lily laughed a melodious laugh that Harry thought he would never hear the equal to. "Oh my sweet Harry, I know you feel left out and rightfully so seeing as how you've been kept in the dark about things that affect you but I am under obligation to guide you not give you answers as is your father. We are here for you Harry. Like Sirius told you 'those who love us never truly leave us.'" _

"_What is this place mum?"_

"_This is a mental projection of our home in Godric's Hollow."_

"_You mean Voldemort did all this?"_

"_Yes Harry, he did," Lily answered with a touch of sorrow in her voice._

"_I miss you mum, you and dad. I wish I could be with you all the time not just in these dreams."_

"_I know Harry but you have been chosen and despite the hardship it has caused you it is also a great blessing. It is proof that you are a person of strength and true integrity; you have a pure heart Harry, never forget that."_

_Lily started fading out of Harry's vision after that. Harry, never having had such a long conversation with his mother called out to her not to go._

"Mum. Please don't go! Mum, please!"

"Harry, wake up."

Harry shot up in bed at being shaken by the shoulder gasping and tears threatening to fall.

"Mum?" He questioned meekly as he touched the cheek of the redhead before him.

"No Harry it's me Ginny." She leaned slightly into the touch before she caught herself and pulled away slightly. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"Oh Ginny… No it was just a dream. Did I wake you?" Harry asked, startled that he'd done something so intimate to her before he'd gained his senses. Now that he really looked he realized that it was Ginny, her dark chocolate eyes shining in the moonlight rather then the emerald green of his mothers.

"No Harry I was up getting some water and I heard you talking. I was worried it was Voldemort or something so I came in. I hope you don't mind, I don't want to intrude it's just that Ron's mentioned your dreams and…"

"'S okay Ginny. I've just been having dreams of my parents since holiday started," he answered lamely then as an after thought said, "It's nothing."

"If you're sure Harry." She paused, looking as if she were contemplating something. Eventually the look faded. "Well, I'll go back to bed now. Harry, if you need anything; promise you'll come get one of us."

"Yeah Ginny, sure thing."

She got up to leave but turned back. Leaning over him she brushed her lips over the corner of his mouth and whispered, "Sweet dreams Harry."

He laid in shock until she closed his door and whispered, "You too Ginny, you too."

**A/N:** Please review and let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Here is chapter 4. Sorry about the wait. As always thanks to my betas Brett and Chris. Yahoo group is in my profile if you want a response to your review let me know and I'll post one there in the messages.Chapter 4

Harry spent quite a bit of time thinking about what had transpired between Ginny and himself before she had left his room that night. He knew that she had a crush on him when they were younger, but he assumed that she was over him after she attended the Yule Ball with Neville in his fourth year and dated Michael Corner last year. That is what Hermione had claimed anyway, he even remembered her mentioning something about Dean Thomas on the train ride home.

Before his fifth year he would have been shocked by her boldness that evening; but after getting to know her better over the last year he suspected that this was the real Ginny. In light of her kiss he began questioning himself about his feelings for her. He had been unaccustomed to attention when he arrived in the Wizarding world and because of that, Ginny's crush had been too overwhelming for him to deal with then. To put it bluntly, he knew he had not been mature enough to deal with girls at the age of eleven. However, he was no longer eleven and even had one relationship under his belt, if one would venture to call it that. He had always thought that Ginny was a pretty girl, and her flaming hair reminded him of his mother's. It was this similarity that led to him mistaking their identities when she had awoken him.

This past year he discovered that she was fun to be around, independent and resilient. She took after Fred and George more than anyone else in her family. She was understanding of his need to talk to Sirius this past year and generously offered to help him despite the risk to herself. She went with him to the Ministry, which showed she was loyal to a fault and definitely belonged in Gryffindor House. Most importantly she, unlike any of his other friends, knew what it was like to battle Voldemort mentally. She survived a year of being possessed repeatedly by him, or rather a memory of his sixteen-year-old self. If anyone was capable of understanding him it would be her. But did he like her?

Comparing all those qualities to his last crush, Cho Chang, caused him to seriously question the Asian girls' sanity. He had never known any girl to be as apparently bi-polar as Cho seemed to be. Sure she had very valid reasons but her attraction to him so soon after the death of Cedric should have tipped him off that she had some serious issues she needed to work through without the distraction of a boyfriend. He was starting to feel that Ginny would be the perfect girl for him to date; however, the big test would be how she acted the next day. He decided that if she acted awkward towards him or indicated that she meant nothing by the kiss, he would forget about it. He didn't want a girl who couldn't be herself around him. If, however, she acted normal or even brought it up in casual conversation, he would see that as a definite positive sign. He didn't want to; once again, date someone who could not keep her head on straight around him. He wanted to be treated normally and if she could do that then she was worth it in his opinion. With that decision made he was finally able to go back to sleep.

The next morning, late morning for him despite it only being half past eight, Harry was roused from a deep sleep by some very loud, driving guitar music and very unfamiliar female vocals coming from the room next to his. After rubbing the sleep from his eyes and donning some flannel trousers and a tee-shirt he went to investigate. He was somewhat amused to discover it was coming from Ginny's room and shocked when he opened the door to see her standing in the middle of the space playing an electric guitar and singing at the top of her lungs. He was certainly mistaken when he had thought it was coming from a Wizard Wireless. She was really good in his estimation, however, and he wondered why he had never heard her play before with how much time he spent with the Weasleys. She caught sight of him and smiled but kept playing through to the end of the song.

"Wow Ginny I didn't know you played the guitar."

"Well, there are _a lot_ of things you don't know about me." She winked at him playfully. "But really, I was just playing around. Sirius wanted someone to drag you out of bed and the boys were still busy eating so I got landed with the task," she pouted playfully, "Bill brought my guitar over this morning before he went to Gringott's, and I thought that this would be a fun way to get your lazy bum out of bed."

Harry smiled. She was definitely not acting awkward; rather she was being friendly, flirting with him even; and that had the effect of clearing up a few loose ends in his mind. If her behavior was any indication that she wanted to date him, he was certainly willing to give it a try.

"How long have you been playing?" He asked.

"Oh 'bout two years. Bill and Charlie both play and started giving me lessons the summer of the World Cup. Bill promised that if I kept it up he'd get me a guitar of my own guitar, so I continued to teach myself to play his old acoustic. He and Charlie went halves and got me this one last summer before we all went to stay at Grimmauld Place. That bloody portrait of Mrs. Black made it impossible to play."

"Where did you ever find a place to play at school?"

"Sometimes I'd go up to the Astronomy Tower when no one was making an awkward adolescent attempt to fornicate and after we found the Room of Requirement, I'd go there. That was my favorite place because it would always provide tons of sheet music; a lot of it was Muggle which was a nice change from the Weird Sisters songs Bill and Charlie know and I taught myself how to play bass guitar too. I want to start learning to play a twelve-string acoustic this year."

"That's really brilliant Gin. Do you think you could teach me how to play?"

"Sure Harry; I'll make you a deal, you help me get ready for chaser tryouts, and I'll teach you to play guitar."

"Sure thing Ginny; but what about playing seeker? As far as I know I'm still banned and you're the best seeker Gryffindor has to replace me."

"I don't know Harry you might just get put back on the team." She seemed somewhat cryptic in that response.

"I doubt it, I mean that was a lifetime ban that hag put on me."

"Let's just say I have a hunch that it won't be a problem." She grinned.

"All right, you've got a deal." Harry smiled. Yes, this was definitely going to be the best summer of his thus far short life.

"Well Harry you might want to get downstairs before my brothers eat you out of house and home."

He acquiesced and went to change. Once downstairs in the kitchen, Remus fixed him a plate of eggs and rashers of bacon with a few pieces of toast, and then ordered him to eat.

"We have a busy day today pup. You still have to take the Animagus Revealing Potion then it's off to London for Sirius' reparation hearing."

"What do you think you'll get?" asked Ron.

"Well loads of Gold that's for certain and I have a bit of a surprise or three for everyone." He and Remus shared a conspiratorial glance and left the subject at that.

After Harry finished his meal, Sirius plunked a vile of blue liquid in front of him.

"All right Harry, this is the potion. I should warn you, it'll feel like you're hallucinating…"

"Because he _will_ be hallucinating, Padfoot," Remus cut in.

"No need to get shirty Moony," Sirius turned his attention back to Harry, "Anyways, as I was saying, this is going to be pretty psychedelic. Whatever animal you see is your animagus form. The effects of the potion won't last long, just long enough to get a glimpse of your form."

"Okay then here goes nothing." Harry gulped the potion and immediately felt dizzy.

Soon the room faded around him and was replaced by garish colours much like those in Fred and George's rooms. He stood with the neon colour swirls coalescing around him then instantly he was faced with a large black cat with green eyes. He was reminded of the stories of large moor cats spotted in Scotland on the news programs he would overhear while cleaning the dishes at the Dursley's. As quick as the apparition materialized before him it vanished and he was standing, once again in the kitchen of Potter Manor. Everyone looked at him with an air of expectation; all he did was smile in return.

"So mate, tell us what you are." Ron squirmed with excitement.

"I think I'll keep you all in suspense until you tell me yours." Harry smirked mischievously.

"Well if that's how you're gonna be about it! I'm a Great Dane with freckles on my snout and blue eyes," Ron grumbled.

"We're Howler Monkeys. Gonna have a hell of a time with that one. Muggles will think we escaped from the local zoo if they see us and anyone in the Wizarding world will know we're animagi, what with the ginger ruffs around our necks," George complained.

"Dead useful if we ever need to climb trees or make a lot of noise though. Ginny's is pretty wicked," Fred chimed in.

"Yeah, I'm a puma. Tan with a little crescent moon shaped spot on my back paw like the birthmark on my foot. So fess up, what's yours Harry?"

"Not very original after hearing about yours Ginny. I'm a jaguar with green eyes so I guess I'm not the only feline in the bunch."

"Not bad Harry, I'll have to stop calling you pup now. Cub might be more appropriate," Remus commented.

"You don't have to change your name for me Moony, I like it. I think we should come up with Marauder nicknames though."

"That'll have to wait. We have to catch the Knight Bus into London soon," Sirius reminded them.

"Do you think we can stop in Muggle London afterward Sirius? Bill dropped off my birthday money early since he and Charlie will both be out of town that week until the weekend after."

"Sure thing munchkin, I'd like to pick a few things up myself now that I'm a free man." Harry had to laugh at the mutinous look she was sending Sirius' way and he took a mental note never to call her munchkin.

The trip to London was a milestone for Harry. For the first time since he'd re-entered the Wizarding world he was _not_ the center of attention. He was not the one being stared at and he was not the topic of all the whispered conversations behind cupped hands. Sirius, unlike Harry, lapped up the attention as if he were a starving little puppy. It was no wonder his animagus form was a big, black, extremely playful dog.

They were received with all the pomp and circumstance usually received by Muggle celebrities at an awards show, Harry thought, by a large entourage of Fudge's personal assistants. They were led to a large courtroom that was flanked by the Wizengamot on one side and several representatives from various departments of the ministry on the other.

Sirius' "death" had not been made public, only a few within the ministry were notified, so there was no need for official representatives from the Department of Mysteries to verify his subsequent "resurrection" one way or another but Harry spied Keegan O'Malley who gave him a small wave and a smile. Tonks and Kingsley were there as representatives for the Aurors who had interrogated Peter Pettigrew, as was Madam Bones, the head of Magical Law Enforcement. Arthur Weasley was there to lend moral support to Sirius; he didn't have much else to do in his office that day.

The motley crew of three Hogwarts students, two purveyors of some of the most innovative joke products in all of England, a werewolf and a falsely convicted felon were seated just before Fudge called the hearing to order.

"I, Cornelius Oswald Fudge, do here by call this court to order. We are here to grant reparations to one Sirius Black for the false conviction of the murders of James and Lily Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and several Muggle bystanders and the subsequent twelve-year incarceration in Azkaban Prison. The Ministry of Magic is recommending a three million galleon sum be deposited, in full, to Mister Black's vault at Gringott's Diagon Alley branch. Are there any objections from the Wizengamot at this time?" Fudge waited through some rumblings but no one spoke out so he continued. "Fine then, Mister Black it is with the deepest sincerity that I apologize on behalf of the British Wizarding Government for the hardships thrust upon you in your lifetime. As Minister I would like to personally grant you anything you may feel would in any small way make up for the gross injustice shown you by our past administration."

"Thank you Minister. In all honesty I am a very easy man to please most of the things I wish most for are not for myself but for my godson, Harry Potter, whom I love as if he were my own son. I would ask that an investigation of his record of underage magic use be made and if any problematic findings crop up indicating that he was in fact not at fault I would like them stricken from said record. I would also ask that his lifetime ban from Quidditch be rescinded because such a punishment for a schoolyard tussle is hardly reason to bar him for life from the sport and to confiscate his broomstick. I think that an investigation of such unconventional and seemingly extreme disciplinary actions taken with my godson by the Ministry appointed High Inquisitor of Hogwarts should be carried out and if any improper actions were taken by said High Inquisitor the appropriate punishment be doled out post-haste. I do understand that one Minerva McGonagall has already called her methods into question and there is to be an investigation into those claims. Lastly I would request that I be placed as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts."

The last request was met with an uproar from a few of the more influential members of the Ministry and Wizengamot alike.

"Pardon me if I seem discourteous Mister Black but if I were able to appoint you to such a position what makes you qualified to teach said position?" Fudge asked uneasily.

"It's quite alright Minister. I will tell you what makes me qualified. I was in training to become an Auror at the time of my arrest and was easily top of the class. There are others present who attended Auror training at that time who can vouch for my high marks."

"Granted that would make you qualified to teach NEWT level defense as well as the lower level classes… I am not, however, in a position to grant that request as it is up to the Headmaster and Board of Governors of Hogwarts."

"Oh but I beg to differ, with all due respect Minister. Is it not true that the Ministry appointed the last Defense Professor? And Is it not true that the Ministry went as far as to precede the normal curriculum and implement it's own for the subject. I see no reason why the Ministry cannot act in the same manner now and save Professor Dumbledore and the Board of Governors the trouble of having to search out applicants for the position. I am of the understanding that the Headmaster is, once again, having trouble finding a qualified and willing applicant. Is that not true Professor?" The last question was spat with a great amount of disdain on Sirius' part toward the wizened old man.

"Well it is true that we do not currently have any applicants for the position…"

"Then I see no reason not to hire a willing and qualified Wizard right now wouldn't you say? I am familiar with several of the current staff and have great respect for many of them so there would be little problem building a rapport with them. As for my ability to relate to children and young adults, just ask my godson or his friends. They will tell you if I am qualified in that department."

Dumbledore's hands were tied. If he denied Sirius this one request he would become a pariah overnight and would have little or no influence over society in the war against Voldemort. For if he were seen as being cruel to a man who had been falsely accused in the first war by those apparently on the side of light people would not trust him. It was one thing to fight for your convictions and loose credibility for stating facts but to loose it by being unnecessarily cruel to a man that had lost so much already would not do at all. On the other hand having Sirius in such close proximity almost guarantied that he would not be able to reconcile with Harry and in turn loose the one person who could turn the tide of the war against Voldemort. It was true, Harry was his weapon but much like his fight against Grindewald, the needs of the many outweighed the needs of the few. He had to give up much and so would Harry, or so he believed.

The assembly watched Dumbledore as he mulled all his options around in his head, wondering why it would be such a hard decision to make, everyone except those in the Order, who were aware of the fallout between Sirius, Harry, Dumbledore and a number of others that is. Finally Dumbledore nodded and it took all of the self-control Harry and the others could drum up not to rupture with all their excitement. They did not think for one minute that Dumbledore did not have his reasons for acquiescing and were prepared to not let themselves be manipulated and this served as the much needed reality check. Despite all that Harry was now convinced that not only was he having the best summer ever but also that his sixth year at Hogwarts would be the most excellent of any he'd spent there.

With all business of the hearing at a close Fudge dismissed the assembly and the group staying at Potter Manor made their way to Gringott's to withdraw some galleons to have converted to pounds. It was still early yet and they had time to stop off at Harrods. Arthur met them halfway out of the building to congratulate Sirius on his good fortune and to check on his sons and daughter.

"Well you four how long are you planning to stay with Harry?"

"As long as he'll have us I reckon," Ron replied with an elbow to Harry's ribs and a grin.

"By all means Mister Weasley they're more then welcome to stay for as long as they want. My home is your home as well. You're all welcome any time."

"That's very generous of you Harry, very generous indeed. Might I have a word with you in private, Harry?"

Harry wondered what Mr. Weasley was on about. Last time he had pulled Harry aside it was to warn him about the crazed mass murderer on the loose looking for him. Of course said mass murderer was actually his godfather and was not after Harry at all but rather after Ron's rat Scabbers, also known as Peter Pettigrew the man who had really betrayed his parents. "Sure thing Mr. Weasley."

They walked some distance ahead of the group and paused.

"Harry I don't know if you are aware but Ginny's birthday is coming up and Molly and I were wondering if we could possibly hold a party for her at your home. The Burrow is just not safe enough to house all the people who would be coming. We fear it might be too much of a temptation for You-Know-Who, we'd be sitting ducks and it just wouldn't be right putting all those students and family members at risk. We've been on his list of blood traitors longer then you've been alive and there is no telling what may happen. We would have it at Grimmauld Place but the wards have been taken down and it's no longer safe there either."

"Mr. Weasley I can do better then that. I insist that you all stay with me for the rest of the summer and if things are still questionable in the safety department I want you and Mrs. Weasley to take up residence there until the war is over. Your family has done so much for me it's the least I can offer."

"That's very generous Harry and I'd normally hate to put anyone out but seeing as you have the room I think it would alleviate much of Molly's worry. I'll speak with her when I get home and if she agrees we'll be by tonight with our things."

Sirius proposed they all stop at Ollivander's so he could replace the wand that the Ministry snapped fifteen years prior. The wand he'd been given after escaping Azkaban worked well but was not a perfect match since it is the wand that picks the wizard or witch. The old shop was as dank and dusty as they remembered it being when they were eleven and getting their first wands.

"Ah Mister Black, I was wondering when I would see you again," Ollivander murmured.

"Mister Ollivander," Sirius greeted the old wand maker with a distinct look of discomfort on his face. "I've come to get a new wand."

"Yes, yes of course." The old wizard turned down one of the narrow isle ways and proceeded to pulling out boxes. "Try this, its birch with phoenix feather."

The wand let off a loud crack and the door to the back office split in two. That was one down.

"Hmm I do not think the phoenix core with that wood is appropriate any longer for you Mister Black let's try… yes let's try birch with dragon heartstring."

That combination had much more destructive results then the first so he tried ash with the same combination cores. Neither of them worked either.

"I wonder… bear with me a moment I think I have the wand you would bond with perfectly." Ollivander shuffled back down a different isle way and came back with a long dusty box.

Sirius pulled an intricately carved wand made of maple, twelve inches long, from the box. The moment he waved it gold and red sparks shot from the tip.

"Curious."

"What's curious Mister Ollivander?" Harry queried.

"Maple is seen as a celebration of the Autumnal Equinox, the cycle of death and rebirth. The same could be said for the core, a tail feather of a phoenix. Considering Mister Black's recent life altering journey it seems very appropriate."

Sirius made the purchase while everyone mulled over the old mans words, wondering if he knew Sirius was just brought back from beyond the veil in the Death Chamber. They made their way to Eyelop's to get some owl treats for Hedwig. The crups in the window of the Magical Menagerie on the way distracted Ginny so they humored her and stopped.

"Crups always creeped me out a bit," commented Harry offhandedly.

Ron laughed at him and asked what was wrong with a two-tailed Jack Russell Terrier.

"That's just it Ron, they have two tails. It's just not natural. Dogs should have one tail or maybe a stump of a tail but not two." Everyone just laughed at Harry while they moved farther into the pet shop.

Harry and Ginny started playing with a pair of kittens in on of the crates. The larger of the two was a longhaired gray tabby and the other looked as if it were the runt of the litter. It was a little pastel calico kitten that was very skittish and had a mass of energy. Ginny quickly fell in love and informed the shop attendant that she would take it home with her.

"Well miss I normally wouldn't turn down a sale but I promised the lady I got those two from not to split them up. They're the only two of their litter. She's a little one and relies on her brother there a great deal."

Ginny knew she wouldn't be able to bring both of them to school with her so she reluctantly turned to leave.

"Gin wait! I'm keen on this little guy so why don't we both get them and we could have Sirius take this little guy to Hogwarts when we go back then they could stay together and we'd both be happy with the little buggers, I'm sure."

"You'd do that Harry?" Ginny sounded touched.

"Yeah Gin, I've always liked cats, well in moderation anyway. Mrs. Figg seems to have gone overboard with all the cats she keeps but I never got to have any pets until Hedwig while living at the Dursley's. I have my own house; my own life so I can do anything I want and I want to get us these little ones. Besides with our animagus forms it might be kinda fun, we could talk to them I bet," Harry whispered the last bit in her ear and it brought an even bigger smile to her face.

They left after that; Harry with his laid back gray longhaired tabby and Ginny with the little calico. Eyelop's was a quick stop and after that they went to the Leaky Cauldron. The group shed their wizard robes and walked out to the Muggle side of London.

Remus offered to take the teens to a nearby street market citing it as a good place to get unique muggle clothes and other items they might like to see. Muggle clothes were what Ginny was aiming for as she had taken a liking to them when Harry had taken them shopping. Sirius opted out claiming that now he was going to be a professor at Hogwarts and thus was in dire need of a hair cut before it got too long and he started looking like a dark version of Lucius Malfoy. The twins decided to go with him claiming a need to research muggle hair care products for a new line of prank items. With their activities planned out they split up intending to meet back in four hours time.

Remus led Harry, Ginny and Ron to the Charing Cross tube station where they caught the Northern line to Camden Town. They walked to the market and upon arrival all three teens were in awe each for different reasons.

Harry had never been to a street market before despite growing up in the Muggle world and was entranced by all the different people he saw there as well as the plethora of wears and services offered. He spied a club that had potential; they could very easily have a good time there some time later that summer. The tattoo and piercing shops caught his fancy for some reason. After some thought he chalked it up to his finally being able to express himself with his own style instead of wearing Dudley's old cast-offs and the fact that some of his new favorite musicians had some wicked skin art facilitated the interest as well.

Ron decided that his father's obsession with all things Muggle was not all that off now that he'd been exposed to what he dubbed as the Muggle equivalent of a broom, the skateboard. The lip, eyebrow, nose and tongue pierced Muggles were rather fascinating as well in his mind. He insisted on getting a skateboard despite his major inability to ride one with any grace or balance but he argued that he would just have to practice and have Dean and Seamus teach him how to use it correctly once back at school.

Ginny was elated to find out that vintage, or hand-me-down clothes as she knew them, were actually in style in the Muggle world and thought that she had found a gold mine of fashion due to the low prices and the fantastic conversion rate of galleons to pounds. She, despite giving off the air of having a tomboyish nature, was quite the connoisseur of fashion, which left her wide open for ridicule and teasing from Ron. In retaliation she insisted on trying on any and all very revealing ensembles that she could find and caused Ron's face to turn beet red and set Harry laughing at their antics, when he was not distracted by Ginny's figure that is.

Harry picked out some more CD's for his ever-growing music collection. This time around he purchased CD's by The Wallflowers, Cannonball, The Violent Femmes, James, The Verve, Big Country, The Cardigans, Mazzy Star, and Gin Blossoms. He was becoming very taken with a large number of bands and loved rock and alternative music as well as American and British bands alike. Ginny had been invaluable in picking out bands he would like. Her guitar lessons had made her very knowledgeable about muggle music and their tastes, being influenced by Bill, were very similar. He also had fun picking out some eccentric ensembles with the help of Ginny.

Ron was not interested in much, other then his skateboard but did get some music along with Harry. He did not, however, want anything to do with clubwear or vintage attire, insisting that if he were to buy himself something to wear it would be brand new and rather non-descript contrary to the styles Harry and Ginny purchased.

Ginny was enthralled by what Muggles called clubwear she had, in no time at all, purchased a well established assortment of Muggle apparel complete with shoes and accessories. All of the outfits were slightly revealing, which Harry thought was brilliant, including a tight pair of leather trousers that she insisted every future rock star needed. She also had henna tattoos done on her hands like the ones she'd seen Parvati doing for Lavender in the Common Room.

Meanwhile Sirius and the twins found a place to get Sirius spruced up. Being pardoned had him in the best mood in fifteen years and he was very much inclined to get himself all cleaned up. Being on his way to forty and having spent too many years locked up in one fashion or another had him on the fast track to what he knew Muggles called a mid-life crisis. He was not about to let himself go now that he had a life worth living.

Fred and George were fascinated by Muggle hair treatments. They discovered they had ways of changing color, straitening and curling just using "Muggle potions" or heated gadgets. This discovery gave them endless material for their new prank line. They even went as far as to buy a few of the "potions" and gadgets, called curlers, to experiment with. They were debating how to develop a potion to make hair invisible and one to make it grow or shrink depending on the normal style of the victim as well as a few other pranks.

Sirius dragged them to Harrod's so he could replace the Muggle clothing he owned that was no longer appropriate or up to date. The twins were not all that interested in the little side trip until Sirius informed them that he would be refusing to wear traditional wizard robes but rather Muggle clothes while teaching at Hogwarts. Once they heard that one of their idols of mischief making was at it again they jumped right on board and helped him. By the time they were done the attendant said he looked quite fit and proceeded to slip Sirius his mobile number. Sirius tried to play it off but once they'd left the department store started laughing a bit. Witches had flirted with him, Muggle women as well, plenty of times but that had been the first time he had been hit on by a man, if you could have called him that. The attendant could only have been a year out of school at most. It was a bit of an ego boost though, if he was interested in blokes he might have considered flirting back, however as it was the female form captured and held all of his attention.

With much energy and even more money spent the two groups met back at the Leaky Cauldron. They took the Knight Bus back to Potter Manor and were met by Arthur and Molly Weasley, who had been situated into their new room by Dinzy.

Dinner was a very familial affair and Harry basked in the presence of what he had come to think of as his family. They all took turns telling the matriarch and patriarch of the Weasley clan what they had done and what they had bought. Ginny played down her newly purchased attire, as she knew her mother would have a fit if she saw it. Ron had his father in raptures over his new skateboard, Molly was not at all impressed with it and insisted he would fall off and break his head open 'wheels weren't meant to move people' in her opinion. Harry suspected that was the basis of all her objection to the enchanted car currently residing in the Forbidden Forest which used to belong to her husband. They all complimented Sirius on his changes and Molly gushed over how well he cleaned up and how fit he looked with his short hair and trimmed goatee. Harry could have sworn he heard her muttering about how she wished he could pass on some of his common sense to her eldest son, with him and his long hair and earring.

After dinner they brain stormed what should be done to celebrate Harry's birthday.

"I think you should make a three day affair of it and have everyone stay over. We could have Quidditch and swimming and any number of other games. Everyone form the DA would fit in this house with room to spare. We could even have a celebration for Neville's birthday the first night too."

"That'd be fun Gin. This will be my first birthday party I might as well make up for the lack there of in previous years. I think I want to invite a few people who weren't in the DA too though."

"I don't see why not but what would you do about the wards? How would anyone find it? And what if someone has ties to Death Eaters how will you keep them from giving away your location?"

"Whoa there Gin! Are you channeling Hermione or something?"

"Oh shut up Ron!"

"Well Gin I was thinking maybe we could get Tonks or Kingsley to make some emergency portkeys that only work once round trip. They could be set up so the guests don't know the exact location but can leave if they need to and if the parents want to get in contact with us I can get the floo opened up for floo calls only I'm sure."

"That would work, I think," Ginny acquiesced.

They made a list of students past and present that Harry wanted to have attend his party. They also came up with a schedule for Quidditch and billiards tournaments. The rooms would be refurbished to house up to four people, at most, per suite. Ginny came up with room assignments for everyone and Dinzy assigned at least one but sometimes two house elves per room. Invitations were drawn up and sent out that evening and much to Hedwig's chagrin the other house owls were used for the great task. Harry sent a special letter to Neville inviting him and offering to have a party the first night to celebrate his birthday as well as Harry's which he did send Hedwig off with after he coaxed her out of her bad mood. Molly set the menu for the three evenings as well as made a list of snacks they would need.

While everyone was making preparations Sirius and the twins started plotting for the prank of all pranks ever to be played on Harry. Remus just listened in and shook his head in amusement. He did swear he would keep quiet about the whole thing but refused to take part in it. He wasn't about to incur the wrath of Molly Weasley even for his life! Or so he claimed.

After all the planning was done and preparations made the group congregated to the sitting room. Harry and Ginny were playing with their new kittens, trying to come up with names for them. Harry finally picked 'Tigger' after one of his favorite childhood story characters his teachers from Muggle school would read to his class. Ginny named her kitten 'Phooka' because of her almost bi-polar behavior which was much like the fabled creatures. One minute she would be relaxed and purring, letting Ginny pet her then the next minute she'd be dashing around the room at top speed like a bat out of Hades. They all got a laugh at how the little she-kitten would wrestle her big brother into the carpet while he would just lie there as if nothing was amiss. Harry realized that 'Tigger' was probably not the most appropriate name for such a laid back little kitty but the name stuck and he couldn't think of anything else he liked better.

Harry was one of the first to retire being tired from the dream he had the night before and the subsequent kiss from Ginny after she had woke him from it. He had been up too long mulling that all over and wanted to get some much needed rest. He pulled out his sketchbook in which he kept all his drawings of Hedwig and his friends. It was the one thing he did not share with anyone; the one thing that was his own that no one knew about.

There had been a moment in London where Ginny was getting her henna tattoos done that he had to capture. She had been sitting with her back to him but her face was turned so that he could see her profile. The sun had caught her hair and made it shimmer like a flame. At that moment he thought Cho Chang, his first crush, had never looked so beautiful and pure. Her skin was milky white and her eyes were the deepest coffee brown he'd ever seen. Her shoulders were dusted with light freckles that had him mesmerized and her lacy cameo top accentuated her elegant shoulder blades, resting just below them. The image had been burned into his memory and he wanted to make sure it was immortalized on paper forever.

He worked on the sketch longer then he had intended. It was nearly one in the morning when he heard a knock at the door. Quickly and haphazardly he tucked the sketchbook away and called out that the door was unlocked. Ginny walked in. She ventured over to Harry's bed and sat down, the black bound book catching her eye as she did so.

"I thought you were tired Mister Potter. What are you doing awake?"

"I got caught up in something is all," he murmured.

"Mmmm and what would be so fascinating to capture the attention of a tired wizard such as yourself?"

"Beauty," he said simply.

"Really? Would that beauty be contained here?" She pulled the book out from under his cover and flipped it open.

Her eyes widened in surprise. She, like everyone else, had no idea Harry had such a talent. She flipped the pages giving each sketch its due attention. Her eyes widened in wonder when she reached the very detailed drawing of herself from earlier that day.

"Harry I…"

"Listen Ginny I'm sorry if it bothers you that I sketched you but you looked so perfect at that moment I just had to…"

"No Harry it's… it's beautiful. I mean I'm not saying I'm beautiful or anything but you have such an eye for detail. I've never seen anything like it."

"Well you are beautiful Ginny that's why I had to capture yo…"

He was interrupted by her lips pressing against his. The impact of the kiss was so forceful that he was pushed back onto the pillows behind him. He brushed his hands up and down her sides as she buried her fingers in his hair and deepened the kiss running her tongue along his bottom lip. He instinctually opened his mouth to let her deeper. The kiss was nothing like he'd ever imagined a kiss could be like. It was wet but not the way his kiss with Cho had been.

Many moments later they broke apart and Ginny left for her room with nothing but a parting smile caressing her lips. Harry knew there was no way he was getting to sleep any time soon; if anything he needed a cold shower to calm him down.

"Forget Voldemort! Ginny Weasley will be the death of me," he muttered on the way to the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Here is chapter 5. As always thanks to my betas Brett and Chris. Yahoo group is in my profile if you want a response to your review let me know and I'll post one there in the messages.

FP

Chapter 5

The next day dawned bright and warm. Sirius and Remus ambled down to the kitchen for their morning tea and a bit of toast. Both wizards were feeling exceedingly content. They were now in a beautiful home living with all the people they cared most about. Best of all they had Harry who was finally happy and content with his life despite Voldemort, who had not made any attempt to harm Harry through the scar connection in a while.

"Moony?"

"Yes Padfoot, my friend?"

"I've been thinking."

"Well that's not a very safe activity for the likes of you."

"I know, but all joking aside, I've been thinking about Harry and that blasted prophesy Dumbledore was so short-sighted about."

Sirius had Remus' attention now. "What about it, Sirius?"

"Well obviously it's genuine, right? And obviously, Harry is the One, he was marked by Voldemort."

"Yes, that is an established fact. What do you have on your mind about it?"

"I was thinking that since Harry is marked as Voldemort's equal and he's the only one who can kill the bastard then he needs to know how to do it, right?"

"Of course, Sirius but that's the question, isn't it? What's the power Harry has that Voldemort doesn't know about?"

"You're right but I was thinking more along the lines of getting him tutoring in certain subjects, you know like Occlumency and dueling, maybe that hand to hand combat you learned while gallivanting around the world."

"You mean martial arts?"

"Yeah, that. See I was thinking that since the old codger didn't really prepare him for any of this, I mean look at some of the Defense professors Harry has had. Perhaps we could train him. And possibly get some others in on it like O'Malley or Bill and Tonks."

"That seems acceptable. We would need to run it by Harry first before we started calling people in, but I think it's a brilliant idea."

"Alright. I'll go find our little pup and see what he thinks."

Sirius was all pumped up about getting Harry extra lessons and he knew that his young charge would be as well once he heard what Sirius had in mind. Remus was right in advising they talk to him first though. He was not about to turn into another Dumbledore and start ordering Harry's life without consulting the young wizard first. He found Harry still buried underneath his cozy blankets so he decided to do something he'd always wanted to do. He jumped on Harry's bed and wrestled him awake.

"Bloody hell! Sirius, what do you think you're doing?"

"Oh I thought it was time for you to get your lazy arse out of bed so I came to wake you up!"

Harry just grunted and threw his blanket over his head. Sirius pulled it off in retaliation.

"Sirius, it is seven in the bloody morning! I don't get up this early in the summer now that I'm not at the Dursleys!"

"Okay, okay fine but hear me out. Then you can sleep 'til your little heart is content, okay?"

"Fine. What is it?"

"Moony and I just had a little conversation and we were thinking you might like a little extra defense training. What d'ya say?"

"Really? Like you guys would teach me how to duel and stuff?"

"Yeah, amongst other things."

"Brilliant! When do we start?"

"Whoa there pup! One thing at a time! We'd need to come up with a schedule after we talk to everyone. But I was thinking Tonks and I could work on your dueling and Bill could probably teach you some pretty wicked Egyptian curses and jinxes…"

"Oh that reminds me! Bill told me I should tell Tonks a story about my hair growing back over night one time," Harry interrupted.

"Really, it grew back over night?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Definitely tell Tonksey that one; you might have a hidden talent there, pup. Back to the topic at hand, O'Malley is planning on coming by twice a week to teach you Occlumency so maybe we can set up a whole program for you. By the time you get back to school you'll be well on your way to being ready for Auror training. Maybe we could get you some help with potions too so if you didn't get a high enough OWL in it you can still try for the NEWT later on. What do you say?"

"When do we start?"

"Soon; I'll get the word out and try and come up with a schedule." Sirius hopped off the bed and left Harry to do what he chose.

Being much too excited about learning from some of the people he looked up to the most, Harry got out of bed and started getting ready for the day. Having taken a cold shower the night before, he didn't take long at all. Thinking of that cold shower, he decided he needed to have a serious conversation with Ginny. He needed to know what her intentions were which seemed odd. It should be the other way around but it wasn't. With Mr. and Mrs. Weasley staying in his house he didn't want them thinking he was accosting their only daughter even if it was the other way around. Not that he didn't like it when she kissed him, he did. He liked it as much as any red blooded man who was interested in pretty ladies would but he wasn't sure just snogging was the best idea. He wanted more; he wanted to have a real relationship not just acting on lustful feelings. _'I think Hermione has finally rubbed off on me,'_ he thought as he walked down to the kitchen.

Sirius' back end was in mid air while his head was in the fire place. Remus was at the table jotting something down on a roll of parchment.

"Morning pup! Sirius is just talking with Tonks. We've just sent an owl off to O'Malley asking him to come by next Tuesday for your first lesson. I'm trying to work up a timetable for you so we know what your summer will look like."

"Tonks is in. She'll be stopping by in a bit. I told her you had a story for her, Harry," Sirius announced after pulling his head out of the fire.

"Sounds good! Thanks you two, for working all this out for me. This is what I've been hoping for. Maybe we can continue some of it after term starts since you'll be teaching Sirius?"

"Sure thing, kiddo. I'll make sure and try to set up some extra sessions on the weekends for you." Sirius smiled indulgently at his godson.

Harry set about making some eggs and rashers of bacon for his morning meal and listened amiably as his godfather and former professor turned friend worked out their plans. _'Yes,' _he told himself, _'this is going to be the best summer ever.'_

Everyone started trickling down for breakfast not long after Harry, Sirius and Remus started cooking. They had not started their Animagus training yet and now that everyone knew their forms they were anxious to get started. They all convened at the lake after they had finished eating and cleaning up for the day.

"Right everyone. First, you need to start out with the theory of transfiguration…"

Sirius continued to lecture them on the how to's of human transfiguration and started them out small, teaching them how to change their appearance in minor ways explaining that it would be easier to make the large transformation if they could do the small stuff first. Once they had that down they walked back to the kitchen for a light lunch and their swim wear. The afternoon was spent in a combination of swimming and sunning themselves before Molly called them into dinner at dusk. Tonks, Kingsley and Bill decided to join them for the evening meal so they could work out a schedule for tutoring Harry.

"So Harry what's all this talk about your hair growing back over night?" Tonks queried.

"Oh that. Well My aunt chopped my hair off, well all but my fringe to cover this unsightly blemish," he pointed to his lightening bolt scar. "I was so worried about how much I'd be made fun of the next day at school it was all I could think of before finally drifting off. The next morning my hair was back to normal, well as normal as you could call that rat's nest," he laughed.

"Sounds like metamorph abilities to me. That's how we figured out I was a Meta; changing little things like the length and color of my hair. Occasionally I'd change my eye color to match my clothes. Once I got really good I was able to truly change things around like height, weight and bone structure. Took a while to learn though, I was the first to display the talent in Britain in generations and the few living on the continent couldn't be bothered to help me with training. Needless to say I was reading a lot of books on human transfiguration and was spending a lot of time trying to figure it all out on my own."

"But you did, I mean you're impossible to catch onto unless you want someone to find you out, well if you don't move that is," Kingsley joked.

"Ha ha! You think you're so funny don't you, Shack?"

"I try, Tonks, I try real hard."

"So moving on, I'd be glad to work with you Harry, I can come by in the evenings. I might have to miss a few lessons here and there if things get mad at work but how do Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays at around seven sound?"

"You'll have to talk to my secretaries here, they're setting up my calendar," Harry said with a haughty tone pointing to his godfather and former professor. This got a good laugh from everyone.

"I must say Sirius you came out well with the reparations. Arthur told me about it yesterday. It's very surprising how they rushed that all through. Seems to me that sort of thing would take forever what with all the red tape." Sirius just shrugged and she went on. "I had a chat with Minerva today; turns out the High Inquisitor had a few secrets hiding out in her office. There's going to be an official investigation and if anything comes of it Umbridge will be charged. She said they'll be interviewing all the students who'd been disciplined by her so it looks like Harry will be summoned to testify."

Everyone was now focusing their attention on Harry which made him squirm even more then when Molly Weasley was discussing the bane of his fifth year.

"Harry you want to explain why they'd need you to testify?" Remus challenged.

"Well you know I had a good few detentions with the hag. They probably just want to ask me about it," Harry muttered, focusing on his hands as he rung them repeatedly in his lap.

"Harry, mate, I really think it's about time you told them. You don't need to prove anything now," Ron advised.

Harry knew he was right. There was no need to try and prove anything to these people. They were his family and friends for the first time in his life he was really among people whom he knew he could trust. Even if he thought something was trivial they all would want to hear about it. Being tortured two weeks in a row at the beginning of last term was not what he would consider trivial but he knew that once he told everyone what that woman forced him to do they would be pissed off, to put it mildly. _Yes but they won't be pissed off at you, smart guy! Okay maybe a little because you didn't tell them before now but they'll get over it. Just tell them and get it over with._

"Harry." Sirius pulled his attention away from his hands and internal dialogue with the warning tone of his voice.

"All right, all right! She made me use this quill, I don't know what it's called, but it didn't need ink and it would carve the line I was set to write into the back of my hand as I wrote it on the parchment. The words would appear on the page as I wrote in my own blood instead of ink."

Everyone with the exception of Ron and the twins looked appalled by Harry's proclamation. They were brought back to reality when Arthur spoke up in an even, quiet yet very furious tone. "Blood quills were banned by the ministry while I was in school. They were deemed an inhumane form of torture and the use of one will get you at least a year in Azkaban. What was that woman thinking that she was above the law just because of the position she held?"

"Is there a way to prove that it was actually used?" Bill queried.

"Well if you Finite Incantatem my right hand there is."

Bill muttered the spell as Harry was still under age and they hadn't put dampening charms on the property to mask underage use. The pearly white, spidery scars caused by the two weeks worth of detention Harry spent at the beginning of his fifth year under Umbridge's supervision appeared suddenly. Molly pulled Harry's hand to her so she could appraise the damage to her honorary son.

"Harry why didn't you go to Poppy? The foul woman could have been ousted immediately," she whispered.

"I couldn't. They were passing educational decrees left and right, Fudge would have just made it legal again. I got through it just fine, no real harm done."

"Harry I'd say there was a good deal of harm done. That scar will never fade because it was not treated properly and no one has the right to harm a student entrusted to his or her own care. I suggest you come clean if that woman did anything else to you specifically because she needs to be prosecuted to the full extent of the law," Remus chastised gently.

Harry looked around the table feeling very self-conscious. "I know I'm not the only one, Lee Jordan was forced to use it in detention as well."

"Why did no one report this?" Molly was furious.

"Like I said, she had Fudge passing out educational decrees like they were candy it would have done no good at all to rat her out, she'd just sack whichever professor brought it to light. As for Lee, Fred and George would know better then I do as to why he didn't say anything."

Everyone turned their attention to the twins.

"Erm…well I think he said something about his mum working for the ministry and her warning him not to step out of line so I think he figured he should just take the detention and bear it," George said.

"None of us knew that the thing was banned and we figured it would get someone sacked if we complained, just like Harry did," Fred added.

"Well they'll have plenty to charger her with if that's the way she was running things," muttered Bill.

Harry convulsively cleared his throat knowing that she'd attempted more then just the use of a blood quill in her endeavor to shut him up. Unfortunately this got the attention of the others.

"Harry?"

"Yes Remus?"

"What are you not telling us now?"

"What makes you think I've got anything else to tell?"

"Because you look decidedly guilty, like you're keeping something to yourself that is very important and are too ashamed to tell us," Sirius answered, deadpan.

"How do you know?" Harry asked, incredulously.

"Because James would get the exact same look when he was keeping a secret that he either wanted to tell and couldn't or didn't want to tell but knew he should," Remus answered in an unaffected monotone.

"All right fine! She tried to use the Cruciatus on me after she caught Hermione and I trying to fire call you before we ran away to the Ministry and she confessed that it was she who set the Dementors on me last summer. Supposedly Fudge didn't know about it but he wasn't too unhappy that he had a reason to discredit me. Seemed her whole purpose was to shut anyone up who opposed Fudge or her in any way. Hermione was there as were several Slytherin students so there are other witnesses."

"Well looks like we'd best be off. We have a government official to arrest," Kingsley said as he and Tonks rose from their seats.

Harry was struck suddenly. What if they were arresting her for the attempted Unforgivable? What would happen to him if it ever got out that he'd cast the very same spell on Bellatrix Lestrange, granted it was a very pathetic go at it. He could feel beads of sweat forming between his shoulder blades and just below his hair line.

"Wait! What exactly will she be arrested for, I mean she never got the spell off so…"

"Harry sending those Dementors was essentially an assassination attempt. She'll get time tacked onto her sentence for attempting an Unforgivable on a minor for sure but essentially it is the attempt on your life that will get her sent to Azkaban." Tonks was very adamant.

Harry had to know if he'd suffer the same fate for his try at the same Unforgivable. "Legally would someone be held to the same standards if they used an unforgivable in battle… let's say against a Death Eater who'd already tried to kill you or someone else on your side, then what would happen?" Everyone was looking to him then back to Tonks, confused by Harry's line of questioning.

Tonks eyed him critically as if she knew exactly to what he was referring. "It depends on circumstances of course but say you used one at the Ministry earlier this summer against a known Death Eater you would not be arrested for it. Umbridge was not in a battle situation and it sounds as if it was more of an interrogation. She was trying to find out what you were doing in her office, was she not?"

"Yeah."

"Aurors aren't even permitted to use Unforgivables in an interrogation situation; it's considered a method of torture so she was definitely out of bounds. There have been instances when civilians have been caught in the middle of battle and not held accountable for the use of the 'Big Three' but ideally it's Aurors doing the fighting and civilians getting to safety. Shit happens though and we can't protect everybody so people tend towards the fight or flight mindset. If they stick around to help we're more grateful then anything if they know what they're doing."

That had Harry relieved. The last thing he needed was to get thrown into Azkaban for trying to avenge Sirius after he'd thought his godfather dead. Kingsley and Tonks left with the promise that they would keep everyone informed about Umbridge. They were sorry that the woman was the cause for disruption but they were obligated to make an arrest now that there was proof of her breaking the law. The whole thing left a bad taste in Harry's mouth figuratively speaking but they all tried to move on to more pleasant topics such as upcoming birthdays and school years.

Later that evening Harry was settled in one of the sitting rooms just staring into the fire. Kingsley had fire called earlier to apprise everyone of the situation with Fudge's lap dog turned attempted murderer. She'd been arrested in her home and interrogated with veritaserum; her confession matched everything Harry had said. Names of other students she'd used the blood quill had been recorded. She seemed to favor Gryffindors for that form of punishment. Harry just could not fathom how anyone could be so cruel. It brought home the idea that it mightn't be safe for his friends to associate him. Self doubt and depreciation started to set in. He wasn't so sure it would be a good idea to date Ginny if people like Umbridge were out to get him on top of Voldemort and his sycophants. Now he had no idea what to say to her, not that he had before, about them dating. Just as he decided he'd talk to Sirius or Remus about it they both entered.

"Harry what are you still doing up? I thought you went to bed hours ago." Remus looked concerned.

"Just thinking. Moony, can I ask you to a question?"

"Any time pup, what d'you need?" Remus queried.

"Well see I was just thinking… see I think Ginny likes me and…"

"Harry that's hardly a news flash, even us old men know all about her crush on you," Sirius ribbed.

"That's not it, I know she likes me, she didn't for a while but she does again but I'm not sure it's such a good idea if I date her. I mean… what if something happens to her because of me. Or what if being associated with me more then she already is brings undue attention from people like Umbridge or worse yet, Voldemort?

"Harry, I think that is entirely up to her. I mean it's not as if the Weasleys are unknown to Voldemort and it's not because they have taken up with you. The Prewitts were staunch enemies of Voldemort in the first war as were the Weasleys so if anything it would be the fact that she is the descendant of two clans that are strong light magic supporters. Besides Harry you have had to grow up much to fast it would do you a fair bit of good to live a little. If you like her then take her out, romance her a little. It'd be good for you."

"Sirius is right Harry, and Ginny is known to Voldemort not only because of her family ties but also because of what happened to her in her first year. Snape informed the Order that Malfoy gave a detailed report of all that happened to the diary and who it was that he used to bring the whole thing about. She's already in danger and I'd think having you two together would actually be a plus because you're both extremely powerful and together you'd be more than a force to be reckoned with."

"Not to mention that she is very much like Lily. Blokes always go for women who are like there mothers. Well unless they have a mother like mine," Sirius added as an afterthought.

"I do like her, she's loads better then Cho ever was just in terms of sanity alone. I have a lot of fun with her and I really respect her as well as her family. We seem to have a lot in common and now that she's got over her star struck mentality I know she likes me for me and not my name which is a must."

"What makes you sure she likes you again, just out of curiosity?" Remus asked.

"Well I'd say kissing me is a pretty good sign."

"Could be," Sirius gave Harry a discerning look, "but plenty of girls give their guy friends kisses. Take Hermione for instance."

"Well a full on snog session between platonic friends such as Hermione and I would be normal now would it?"

"Wooohooo! She snogged you? Where? When? I want details!"

"Come on Padfoot, calm down!"

"Moony our pup just confessed to being thoroughly kissed by a lovely young woman I think I have a right to be excited you lout!"

Harry laughed at his godfathers antics, very glad he had Sirius to talk to this time around unlike with Cho. He wasn't too sure about giving all the details however.

"Well are you going to tell us?"

Harry looked from Sirius to Remus. Despite Remus' calm demeanor he thought he saw a bit of a twinkle in the werewolf's eyes. Sirius looked like a puppy presented with a treat. If he was transformed into his animagus form Harry suspected that his tongue would be lolled out of his mouth and his tail would be wagging rapidly enough to shake his whole body. He had to chuckle at the thought.

"All right, fine, I'll tell you! The other night when I had a dream vision thing of mum she came in and woke me up thinking it was another nightmare and she kissed me goodnight then last night she came into my room to see why I was up so late and she ended up snogging me senseless, well almost senseless."

Sirius smirked. "What do you mean 'almost'?"

"Let's just say that the water was decidedly cool during my shower before bed last night and the fact that I got to the shower was proof I hadn't lost all sense in that kiss." Harry received a knowing look from both men.

"Well that sound's proof enough to me as well," Remus mused.

"I'd say so," Sirius agreed. "Have you talked to her about it at all?"

"I wanted to today but didn't really get a chance plus I have no bloody clue what to say to her. I mean it's much easier to talk to her then most girls but still I'm rubbish at it no matter who the girl is when it comes to stuff like this."

"Come on, Harry. It can't be all that bad."

"Sirius when was the last time you had to tell a girl you liked her and wanted to start a relationship?" Harry was incredulous.

"Point taken, it is easier said especially since I've not asked a woman on a date in over fifteen years. Bloody hell, I need to get a life!"

Harry laughed at the despondent look on his godfathers face.

"What you need is to get laid my friend."

"Oh and you're one to talk Moony!"

"I have sworn myself to celibacy, last thing this world needs is more werewolves running around," Remus responded dully.

"Come on Remus there is such thing as Muggle condoms, they're rather effective in preventing Muggle disease I'm sure they'd be just as effective in preventing Lycanthropy."

"Sirius we are not having this discussion again."

"You are such a spoil sport! You and Tonks would make a perfect couple, come on! She doesn't care that you get all furry once a month. I could set you up."

"I will not allow you set me up with your extremely young cousin who, might I add, endeavored to call me Uncle Remus as a child! Besides I think there is something going on with her and Bill."

"I heard the same thing from his brothers and Ginny," Harry added, very amused by the direction their conversation was going. He'd never seen Remus blush before and it was very entertaining.

"Bill? Really?" They nodded in confirmation. "Why am I the last person to know everything?"

"I don't know Padfoot my old friend but let's get to the topic at hand; Harry and Ginny."

"Righto! So I say you just corner her and snog her senseless in return and tell her you like her."

"That Harry, is Sirius' way of dealing with all women of interest; kiss first ask questions later." Remus rolled his eyes at his best friend's face splitting grin.

"That may work for you Sirius but I wanted to have a conversation of some substance. I'd like to know why she's being so bold all the sudden and whether or not we should go a bit slower. I mean she's not even fifteen yet and I'm just a few weeks shy of sixteen. I don't want to rush into anything I'm not ready for."

"See? I told you he had Lily's sensibility!" Remus was beaming.

"It's not as if I don't think about it, what bloke doesn't, but I just don't think I could deal with all that goes along with shagging and what if something happened?"

"Wise words from one so young. I think it best if you just ask her the things you just said you wanted to know and see what she says."

"Okay, I think I will. Thanks you two, you made figuring all this out so much easier than it would have been, not to mention a lot more amusing."

They both smiled indulgently at their young charge and waved him off.

Harry noticed a light peaking out from under Ginny's door as he approached his room. He steeled himself before he knocked on her door. This was it, after this night everything would change between himself and Ginny. He raised his fist and rapped on her door twice very quickly.

"'S open!"

Harry turned the knob and pushed the door ajar. Ginny was sitting at her mirror brushing her hair when she caught sight of him in it and he walked in. He was taken aback by how elegant she looked. She had a light blue satin dressing gown on and underneath it was a small camisole much like the one she wore the day before in London yet of a style decidedly made for bed as well as a matching pair of drawstring trousers. Her hair was flowing down her back, somewhat naturally curled under at the ends. There was that air of beauty about her that seemed so natural and pure he had been compelled to capture on paper the night before. He was floored by the undeniable fact that until just recently he'd been completely blind to this witch's charms and there were many.

"Harry! This is a pleasant surprise!"

"Hey Gin. I was wondering if we could talk?" He noticed her stiffen slightly and he put a hand up in a placating gesture. "Nothing bad I just wanted to ask you a few things, that's all."

"Oh, sure Harry. Come sit down." She relaxed a bit as he sat down on her bed. "Mind if I finish while we talk?"

He smiled and nodded his response. He'd never really seen a woman brush her hair before and he found it quite mesmerizing watching her run the brush through her long locks of flame-red hair. He was brought out of his reverie suddenly when she asked him what he wanted to know.

"Well see… I was just wondering… that is… well you just seem different lately. You know, more bold I guess you'd say, with me that is. I just wanted to know what brought it on and all that."

"Oh… I haven't made you uncomfortable have I?"

"Well in a manner of speaking no, I just was a little shocked last night by what happened and I wanted to know what it was all about. Don't get me wrong I liked it, a lot but you always seemed so shy around me until last year…"

She looked at him critically for a few moments as if searching for the right words.

"Yes I was very shy around you until this past year. I guess after a while I just got over my silly school girl crush but I never stopped caring for you. I just didn't think anything would come of it so I decided to see other people. I didn't want to wait around for something that mightn't happen."

Harry nodded, that was essentially what Hermione had said when Ron said he thought she liked him all those months ago on their first Hogsmeade weekend last term.

"But after the battle in the DoM I realized that life's too short so I made a move, took a risk and you responded. I'd like to think it's because you like me at least a little."

"I do like you Gin, a lot. I'd like to see where things go with us. I was just confused but I see your point. Life is too short to waste on and I really think you'd be a good girlfriend I just hope I'm not a wretched boyfriend, if you'll have me that is."

"Well I'm not sure I'm ready for a full on commitment right now. Things with Michael are still kind of fresh in my mind. I was just thinking we could have a little fun and take each others minds off of things when everything gets too hard to deal with." She shifted to sit next to him on her bed and wound her fingers with his all the while staring into his eyes.

"Ginny I… that is to say I'm not sure that's the best idea. It'd be nice, don't get me wrong but if one thing to lead to another I mean I… I just think… Oh bugger! Ginny I think you are one of the most beautiful women I know but if we have too many repeats of last night I think we'll be in trouble. I mean I am a bloke and we're famous for thinking with the lower region of our anatomy and I respect you and respect your family to much to get you into any kind of trouble. So maybe we should just cool it for a while until you've made up your mind."

"I know Harry, I'm not at all ready for that kind of thing but the fact is we've known each other a long time and I just thought we could be there for each other with no strings attached."

All Harry could do was swallow hard. He was relieved by the fact that she didn't want to move things along too quickly but he wasn't so sure he could pull off what she was proposing without getting attached. Then the conversation on the train ride home came to mind. She had mentioned Dean Thomas. What had come of that?

"Hey Gin, what about Dean? You said you liked him."

"I did, when?"

"On the Express on the way home."

"Oh that," she laughed. "I was just trying to get a rise out of Ron. Dean's a decent bloke and all but he's too, I don't know, passive maybe? I did think of him a bit after Michael and I broke up but not for long."

"Well that's good then I guess. I mean I'm glad you thought of me enough to well… yeah. I better think about this a bit before I say one way or the other."

Ginny smiled and nodded her understanding and Harry couldn't help but return the gesture. He made his excuses and headed to bed. He had a lot of thinking to do.

Sleep definitely did not come quickly. On a purely physical level what Ginny proposed sounded brilliant but he had a big responsibility with the prophesy looming in the horizon and he was not at all sure he could, in good conscience get involved with anyone on a purely physical level. He would be putting whoever it was at too great a risk.

The more he thought about it he realized how analytical he'd been while he debated the issue with himself the night before. Granted, Ginny was beyond better than Cho on so many levels he really hadn't given her much thought until this summer. If he was totally honest with himself he didn't know her well at all. And as good as friends with bennies sounded he knew if he was to get into a relationship he didn't want the other person to see it as a way to get their kicks at his expense which essentially that was exactly what that kind of situation would lead to. He would never take advantage of a person that way and did not want anyone to do the same to him. It smacked of 'Draco Malfoy' too much for his own comfort.

In the end Harry decided that his initial reaction towards the negative was the right decision but he'd talk to Sirius and Remus about it just to be sure.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Never fear this is just a note to say that I am back at it, however I decided rather than editing existing chapters with content that people might miss I went ahead and published the updated chapters as a new story "Forging Alliances Remix". Check it out as well as the newest chapter, it's on my profile page which has a few updates as well.


End file.
